Pitch perfect aftermath
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: Here's the bechloe story. I have no idea how to give summary. Please stay with story. I hope you like it. Basically this story was revolving after the pp2 but just to bear with story I give you head start believe me this is going to get interesting as you read along. Enjoy it. Let me know if I continue it or not.
1. Chapter 1: the one where all begins

**Author notes: so this is basically my first fanfic. I haven't written anything before. So please have some mercy and faith on me. Also I would like to hear comments and reviews .I need your encouragement here.**

 **Beca: what are you doing here?**

 **Chloe: they are reading our story,becs.**

 **Beca: seriously? Why? It's not special at all. In fact it's boring as hell and whole of drama. It can feel like lie because for aca-god sake I'm not a drama queen at all... I have to warn you guys.. Don't do it. Oh my aca God I'm so embarrassed. You all gonna hate me..**

 **Chloe: oh shuush stop rambling. They are not going to hate 's just read them okay**

 **Beca: uuughh !**

Chapter 1: the one where all begins

Chloe beale

A perky, bubbly redhead. No sense of personal boundaries. Always happy go girl. Don't like to hurt people no matter how douche they were. Have bright blue eyes and her smile made everyone put at least a light grins on their face. That's how anyone can describe her.

Beca Mitchell

A tiny midget brunette. Passionate about music. Wants to produce music. Very stubborn in nature. Want to be alone,shuts everyone out. And in aubrey view an alt girl with ear monstrosities.

Story starts in barden university, yeah yeah they have life before but what's more important is how their life gotten overlapped with each other. So let me give you little boost here I'll tell you a long story in here you go. Rebecca effin Mitchell don't call her that she prefers beca. Beca wanted to produce music but according to her father first she should complete her education. So how she stuck in barden university because her father were taught there English literature. Basically beca's parents were divorced and beca's father married to Sheila. Beca lived with her Korean room mate kimy jin.

On the other hand Chloe beale was in her senior year with her best friend aubrey posen. Aubrey posen is very strict and uptight person and it's a mystery how Chloe and aubrey became friends but again it's a Chloe. They were now captain of Braden Bellas. Chloe and aubrey met beca in activity fair. Chloe tried to convince her to audition for Bellas for less interested by aubrey. Of course beca said no. Actually Chloe really like her in first sight. And Beca didn't cared at all she wants to do is with music. Chole really wants to know beca. Because have I said earlier that Chloe is bi and never hides her feeling, always gets what she wants. So after 2 days Chloe heard someone singing in shower. The first thing was her mind is Bellas audition. So without hesitation she barged into shower and for her surprise that person was beca. So she made her sang with her and again put more or less offer for auditioning for Bellas. Beca finally audioned got selected, bond with Bellas, in between bond with Jesse. Yeah Jesse was Beca's goofy friend. Well he kinda like her. Then Bellas goes for semi finals. In between before semifinals aubrey and beca got disagreement on songs set list. Beca modified on the spot in Bellas set list in semi finals that led her quite from Bellas. She hated that because she started to loved Bellas and most importantly loved Chloe. Wait let me clear something according to beca she did not loved Chloe because she is straight. Whatever she says. Moving on somehow they made through finals and win by knocking some senses into aubrey's head. After finals she kissed Jesse. And started dating him for next 3 years. On other hand Chloe falling for beca but don't want to reason for brake up of beca and Jesse she just friend zone herself.

3 years has passed very fluently. Bellas had won 3 times championship until fat amy crisis happened and everything has fallen like a cards bungalow. In this 3 years, Chloe has fails Russian lit 3 times to spend more time with Bellas and beca. She was falling hard for her everyone could see it even Jesse. After all Chloe has been dropping hints for Beca. Only beca can ignore it. Beca likes Chloe she was her best friend and not to mention first one. Aubrey has been graduated and only Chloe knew where she was not that occasionally all Bellas ask about their how aca nazi is doing but that's it.

Now all the Bellas has to fight for their reputation and rebuild the Bellas foundation. While doing so Beca got internship and she accepted it secretly. Again she found out about her sexuality that definitely she is bi. Thanks to kommissar. finally they won the world championship and graduated happily. Well now that's just a beginning of a bechloe journey. And for you guys it's a head start.


	2. Chapter 2: after graduation

**Beca: still wants to read? I can't believe you guys.**

 **Jesse: it's not a movie Beca so they can't predict it. Believe me guys it has tragic ending.**

 **Aubrey: don't ruin it swason! Or I will ruin you.**

 **Jesse: actually that's not how you spell...**

 **Chloe: shut up you all.**

 **Fat amy: release me Chloe I can shut them up with my fat ass.**

 **Chloe:umm no need for that fat amy.**

Chapter 2 : after graduation

Bellas are graduating well except for Emily. Beca and Chloe give the captaincy of Bellas to legacy. But before they can go for their different careers path they arrange a last aca Bellas night out. They are gonna miss each other so much. Aubrey also going coming for night out. Bellas house is somewhat in a rush because everyone want a last perfect night out.

" Stacy, it's your turn for making breakfast today!" Chloe says with crossing her arms.

" NO. It's Jessica's turn." Stacy says while painting her nails ( yeah that's aubrey's words not mine) without looking up.

"No it's not." Jessica and Ashley says in looking towards them.

" l make fish and chips" Lily almost whispers her words. Now everyone turns their attention towards her. Lily shrugs her shoulders and glances at flo.

Flo takes the hint. " what she meant to say is we already made a breakfast. So no need to worry. That's what I think." Lily nodded her head quickly.

"Let's eat then. It's going to fun right. Means my last day of breakfast with all of you guys" Emily says excitedly and sheepishly.

" you are the dumbest Bella I have ever seen, NO offense" fat amy says.

" anyone see beca today?" Chloe says looking for answer but NO one dare to answer her.

"She goes out with treble boy" fat amy says air quoting treble boy.

 _Well of course._ Chloe thoughts.

"Okay then it's just us." Chloe says with fake smile on her face.

Suddenly door swung open revealing the one and only former Bella and former captain Aubrey posen struggling with her bags in hands.

Everyone sequels with joy and runs to hug their former captain." Aubrey!" Everyone says. That caught off guard aubrey and sees everyone running towards her steps backwards but unfortunately for her she fall on ground as everyone tackles her with bags still in her hands. She can't move everyone is on top of her hands are trapped by bags and god knows under what. Poor aubrey. " oh for the love of dear aca gods . Get OFF ME !" Aubrey nearly yelled in everyone's ear. Everyone one by one tried to lifting themselves and at last Aubrey catches her breath and sits on floor for moment.

" Crushed it!" Fat amy says out loud banging her one fist to her other palm of hand.

" we are really sorry aubrey. We are just very excited to see you." Chloe begins

" It's okay. Now just give me hand" aubrey helps her to stand up and everyone helps her with her luggage.

After everyone settles they start their breakfast in very awkward silence. "So where's beca?Why she didn't join us?" Aubrey breaks the silence.

" She is with Jesse." Chloe answers.

"Aca-cusme! I can't believe her.l flied down here from Georgia to spend just a one day with all of you and she is busy with that treble boy? I'm going to kill her" aubrey spilling her wrath with words.

" no aubrey. That's Not what you think. Maybe she has very important work to do. At last its last day for them too I mean she is going for LA and Jesse got new job in that New DVD shop down the city." Chloe tried to defend for beca

And then they heard the door click and open. Beca enters through door and looking at everyone as everyone looking towards her. Feeling uncomfortable with all gazes she nervously starts" hi guys! And hie aubrey I didn't know you were coming"

" hie to you too and why you don't like my surprise?" Aubrey states somewhat mockingly.

"No that's not what I mean. It's always to good to see you but whenever we meet I always remember your 'so called team building exercises and cardio' and that terrifies me." Beca uses same tone as aubrey's.

" oh thanks for reminding me Beca we are going for one last activity today" aubrey looked away from beca and now towards Bellas.

"Noooooo...uuu..." Fat amy whispers.

" we are going for shopping and I'll tell you task afterwards. Now eat and go get ready for your final task. I want all of you in the hall in 30 minutes." Aubrey says commandingly.

" Well that's impossible...I mean.. ther.." before beca can say another word aubrey cut her off. " your 30 minutes begins now"

" aye aye captain" fat amy says loudly enough for all of the Bellas are out from their shock and started to get ready. Fat amy just shoving every food present in dining table into her mouth. Everyone shuffles off to there first to get for bathroom before any one Can go.

 _This going to be longer day of my life._ Beca thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: wake up call

**Chapter 3**

 **[That same day morning]**

 **Beca's pov:**

I can hear my alarm is buzzing. Oh why god create this thing. I open my one eye and hit the alarm off. After 5 minutes it's again ringing loud this time. I search for alarm but it's not one who makes noise. I kept searching for the damn noise maker. At last I found it under myself it was my phone. I check the caller ID. JESSE? Why he is calling me right now? I check the time and it's only 6:30. WTF well it's early for me. I mean it's weekend and it's supposed to be my last day with Bellas. And again maybe it's my last day of sleeping peacefully. Just I think and I hear fat amy snoring. Okay maybe not peacefully but this is the place where I feel like safe. I look down in my hands my phone still ringing. Oh yeah I have to answer it. " what do you want Jesse?" I said little annoyingly. " Well hello to you too, Beca. Okay listen I know you don't want to wake up this soon. But I really want to talk with you. So Can you meet me at coffee shop. It's something we have to talk about" Jesse says hesitantly. I can hear his nervousness. "sure give me 25 minutes " and then I hung the phone and go for shower. What so important Jesse wants to talk with me and May I add this early? I Make a small note for amy :

 _Dear fat amy,_

 _When you woke up I May be not here. So I'm letting you know that I'm going for coffee with Jesse. I know we have decided to spend whole day together. I don't want to ditch you guys. I think it's more important. Though I will be back before anyone knows. Don't tell anyone especially Chloe._

 _Your tiny DJ_

Done. I tip toe towards main door. Seriously feeling like secret agent or something. Oh god what happened to me. Too much movication. I suddenly hear someone is humming a tune in kitchen. I cautiously look yeah as I know Chloe. Only Chloe can wakes up at this time and remain happy all day. After all she shares a dorm room with Aubrey posen that must be lead her for wake up this early. But look at her face, her eyes, her smile it all can make my day. Without knowing a small smile appears on my face. _I love her_. No but she don't love me I mean look at her she can be with anyone if she wants. Besides I am with Jesse. I love him. But not more than shoot. I should be get going.

I reach at the coffee shop Jesse has been told me. I entered the coffee shop as door bell rings.I instantly starts looking for Jesse. He waves at me. I smiles and sits on chair opposite him. There is NO one other customers are in coffee shops except one old man but he is sitting at counter far away from us. I mean I'm not only the one who love to sleep. I glance over Jesse." So ..? " I started the conversation. He remains making eye contact with me. Seriously now I'm worried."Jesse you know you can tell me what's wrong?" I reach for his hands and squeeze it gently.

" I can't do this, becs " finally he said something. But it confuses me "what do you mean?" I look at him for more explanation. " Beca you know you are going LA and I am not coming with you. We can't keep this relationship or whatever it is. You know we aren't working. We hardly have time for each other. The beca I loved is no more to seen. I don't love you anymore as I'm supposed to do. But still I care about you. But I think we should break our relationship and start our friendship again. I know you also care about me. But it isn't working you know that too. Just think about it, becs and call me when you are ready for being friends again. I really should have go now" he said it quickly and before my reply he left the shop. I slowly taking his words to my brain forcing to working on it. Maybe I need coffee.

While taking sip of coffee I begins to thinking. Sure Jesse is right we aren't working. We don't have time for each other and whenever we have time we most of spend our time by watching movies. God I hate movies. But one thing takes away her mind that she loved her movie nights with Chloe because she gets to cuddle with Chloe. Suddenly she realizes Wait what am I in love with Chloe. How anyone can not be. She is gorgeous. Uuughhh.. what's wrong with me? She is my best friend and probably I'm also seeing her last time. I checked my watch." Holy shit! I'm screwed."

By this time I'm literally running towards Bellas residency. Thanks to aubrey for that cardio lessons.

I open the door hoping for everyone sleeping and see everyone is looking at me. Chloe seems upset about something and then there is aubrey glaring at me. Wait why is aubrey is here an secondly why it seems like she is going to kill me . Then again thanks to me and my stupid mouth we all gets punished by final activity.

 _This is going to be very long day_.


	4. Chapter 4: final group activity?

**Do you like this? Please give some reviews. I want to know how do you feel about this fic. Be honest I can take any negative comments as I know it will coming. But I'm titanium.**

Chapter 4: final group activity?

They all get ready now standing in a row middle of the big shopping center. Aubrey inspect each of the girl and steps forward for giving her usual aca-leader speech.

"We all here gathered for making our memories while it lasts. As you know you all are going for different paths, probably in different countries. You all gonna pick something for every Bella present here. You going to give them a life long memory of yours. Pick at least one for each." Aubrey nearly barking on each girls face while looking at her watch, " you have given 1 hour for this task." At this point everyone is groaning.

"Nooo...uuuu..." fat amy grunts.

"You can't be serious?" Stacy says in disbelief.

"Yeah Aubrey, look at this place. This is huge. This is impossible." Chloe says.

Everyone else are making irritating noise.

"One day I lost in Sahara desert and took me a whole month to came back. So I know how it's feel." Flo objects.

Everyone looking at her.

"Okay. One hour not even one second late. Do I make myself clear?" Aubrey says while rising her voice enough to everyone shut their mouths. Even some people are walking from nearby stares at her.

"Crystal clear." All says in unison.

"Good. Show the circle." Aubrey says.

"Aubrey, we are in middle of shopping center..." Beca started while others looking at each other in slight embarrassment.

"ACA-HUDDLE NOW" Aubrey commands.

Everyone do same Aubrey says and sings " ah"

"Right. Now GO." Aubrey says while smiling proudly but changing her expression on last word that everyone make shuffles OFF in shopping center.

Well it is huge two storey shopping center, having every kind of shops. Nearly 100 or more shops each shops having 1000 of variety. On the top of it Beca don't like shopping. No scratch that she hate shopping. What she was going to do? She is currently seems like lost puppy in giant safari.

After one hour everyone is back with number of bags in their hands. Once Aubrey cheeks her watch she smiles, "alright, everyone is back with gift show them one by one and give them to each other also motto of your giving them. Start okay. Emily you seem more eger. Show us what you got."

Emily excitedly dig her hands into her bag and pull out greeting cards having various picture on front page of card. Some are doddle, some are of animals, some are of cartoons. She give it one by one to each Bella. Everyone opens it to find out Emily's message on it. Of course different for each one. "I pick cards for everyone with my own thoughts about you. I know it's not a great gift but I thought in this way you can remember me that way" Emily says in less confidence.

"No Emily, l think it's great. Wow thank you." Beca says

"Yeah, legacy." CR agrees.

One by one everyone show gifs for everyone. Cynthia gave everyone a music CD that she made to herself that includes all the songs they have sang together every song. Wow that take so much efforts. Stacy gave everyone make up kit and a mascara for Beca. Also a beauty tips magazine for gave everyone animals soft toys indicates everyone's character or their favorite animal. Panda for Beca. Puppy for Chloe. Crocodile for fat amy. And the list go on. Ashley gave keychain for everyone which is of heart shaped and can break and joint. She kept one part to herself and other to each Bella. Flo gave everyone life savings equipment such as lighter, pocket knife,small torch etc. Weird huh? Fat amy gave coffee mugs thinking behind was everyone going to remember her at the beginning of day. Nice thought? Lily gave lucky locket for everyone. At least the owner of shop said its gave everyone best friend bracelets silver coloured metal with "best friend" written by golden colour. It is is Chloe she brings everyone a T-shirt each of one having photo print with Chloe and future owner of that T-shirt. Well her selfies addiction is paying now. She bring one for Aubrey too for her surprise. Nobody's gave her gift amongst them.

"Thank you Chloe." Aubrey touched by her action.

"Well you are Bella too. Once a Bella always a Bella. And more than that you are my best friend too. You have known me for years. You have done so many things for me. Also you know my all secrets" Chloe says while winking on her last sentence.

Everyone is gets emotional at this stage. Aubrey hugs Chloe and one by one everyone joins them resulting group hug. When everyone's release hug Aubrey takes charge again.

"So your final activity of Bellas is done here. Now how about lunch?" Aubrey says with her best smile.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving. This hardship gave me stomach ache. I can eat whole football team lunch. And I actually do horizontal running during this activity."fat amy says pointing her stomach.

"Yeah guys just get out from here. This place is creeping me out. It's probably my longest time at any type of shop." Everyone is laughing at Beca's comment as they made their way out of shopping center.


	5. Chapter 5 : Departure

Chapter 5 : departure

They all spent their last night together. Beca was completely forget about her and Jesse neither she wanted to remember. They all took the oath this time Chloe made them to took oath-

"I sing your name_, promise solemnly that I will cherish all the moment with Bellas and also bound this sisterhood till my last breath. I will help my sisters in their troubles and will try to meet every once in month. Once a Bella always a Bella."

All the Bellas now talking about their future and also current news about job, bf etc. As they didn't get time for proper gossiping due to nationals and graduation , party. Now it's time to get Beca uncomfortable.

"I have a news I get a new job at Broadway fashion company. I actually sent them my resume an year ago. They gave me call couple of days back, saying they want to give me try and if they see my job is satisfying I'll be assistant fashion designer." Stacy says enthusiastically.

All Bellas sequels.

"Omg, looks like you are getting your dream job!" Ashley says happily.

"Yo girl you are going to nailed it." Cynthia says.

"Totes you are" Chloe says. Stacy grins after hearing Bellas." Now someone else please."

"It's our turn! We Got a job in 'The Delight mansion' as a main vocals in their band. Basically it's a five star hotel with club..." Jessica started.

"Oh it's a five star hotel only for celebrities. It's a heaven. Every celebrity went there at least once. They have their own band sings for celebrities demand. You got to be kidding." Aubrey says in disbelief.

"Yeah, also we didn't believe it first."Ashley says looking towards Jessica as she hold her hands.

"I'm so happy for you two." Chloe says.

"I will be a secret agent soon" Lily says almost sounds inaudible only able to earning Bellas attention.

"What?" Beca says.

Lily whispers again but this time two Bellas able to hear her mumbling which nearly 5 minutes long speech. A longest talk she ever had in her Barden life maybe should I say it was a longest talk from Lily they are paying attention. Aubrey and CR heard something about hacking, programming, computer stuff. Aubrey actually heard kidnapping word too but she just ignore it. After Lily stops mumbling they all continues stare at her not knowing what to do. Aubrey is busy in pushing her thoughts from kidnapping and Lily. Lily shrugs and pull her ID card from her back pocket held it in front of all. CR initiates and took a good look at it. " It says she is a member of NEW LINKING networks company as a program designer. But I don't know why the hell before her name Agent is written." Lily again only shrugs.

"Okay. That's Lily. CR you have some news too I believe." Chloe tried to carry the conversation they having before.

"Yeah, guess ? Beca's boss wants me to hire for her upcoming album. Well I am not main vocal but he wants ME to do rapping in one or probably two songs. Thanks to Beca though she refers me to him. It could be huge breakthrough for me." CR says excitedly.

"Don't thanks me. You deserve it."Beca says.

"Now it's my turn. I got a job in elementary school as a dance teacher." Chloe smiles like a little kid got her long wish toy. "So I think we all are just within reach, Aubrey's going to continue as General manager but she is transfer New branch in here. Emily' going in her sophomore year. So we are all here. We can meet whenever we want." Chloe started but soon realizes Flo and Beca didn't say anything.

" umm.. I am heading back to my hometown tomorrow. my brother has bakery shop and he wants me to join him. I hope he will not burn me down there if it happens it's our last time. But I can visit you whenever we want once in month I took an oath. I don't want to die because of it." Flo says.

"I have a feeling that you are not going to die before Beca" fat amy states.

Beca look at fat amy bewildered.

"What? I have to say something to cheer her up" fat amy says defending herself.

Beca was going to say something sarcastic but caught off guard "Beca what about you?" Chloe says.

"I... I going for LA to complete my dream. Well that's my only reason I was in Barden you know." Beca says nonchalantly.

Chloe sinks deep in her seat. Her smile started to fades. She wanted to cry out loud, begging Beca for not leave, shouted at her love towards Beca. She begins to thinking like Beca forgets her dream about LA because she completed her graduation while deal between her dad and her was just a one year. Sometimes Chloe thinks Beca stays because of her only. But maybe she was stayed because of Jesse? So why she is leaving now? "What about Jesse?" She finally asks in low voice.

"We broke up" Beca says while her slightly head down.

Bellas are quite stunned by this new information. Because even they didn't believe Beca would leave Chloe. After hearing last sentence Chloe's heart break in pieces not because Beca broke up with Jesse but because Now Beca has no reason to stay. Maybe she not worth it. Beca never love her like the way she does. Chloe never had chance to say her feelings to her. Yes she clearly gave short hints though. But now what? It'll be selfish to ask her to stay. Aubrey sees struggle on her best friend's face gently put her hands on Chloe's knee. Chloe looks into aubrey's eyes and try to put her best fake Jesse stole Beca and her moment she puts her fake smile and watches Beca go. Four years practice is paying her now.

"I'm sorry Beca. When are you leaving?" Chloe says weakly.

"Tomorrow"Beca says.

Next morning, flo And Beca leaves for airport. All Bellas are on airport to say goodbye including Chloe. Flo's flight was 20 minutes after Beca's.

"Bye shawshank. Take care of yourself. LA is waiting for you. Don't forget your best friend. Here " Fat amy says hugging her tight.

"Sure if you loose me free." Beca says. Every one says goodbye her personally.

"Goodbye Beca. Blow LA with your dj skills." Chloe says unable to stop herself from crying.

"Don't cry chlo. Promise me you will message me daily. You will not forget me promise me." Beca' tears rolling down to her cheeks.

"It not going to happen I won't forget you. And I will message you." Chloe says. They stares in each other eyes for moment. Chloe wish she would stay or Beca would say to come with her. Beca wish that Chloe love her back as she does in that case she don't have to leave her.

"I have to go." Chloe release her grip from Beca watching helplessly her go AGAIN.


	6. Chapter 6: Somethings never change

Chapter 6: Somethings like old days, somethings not

Five months has passed since they all moved on in their lives. All Bellas has been busy to built their name, career. Who don't want? Emily is in her sophomore year but Bellas audition not until next month so she just focus on her academic right now. Aubrey and Chloe now leave in same apartment for two months now. As Aubrey in New to this branch she have to adjust a lot. Her lodge gave her free stay but Aubrey didn't want to stay there. So Chloe invited Aubrey to leave with her so both have company of each other. All Bellas kept their promises they met each other once in month but now it's getting difficult to meet everyone at same time. Still they making calls , Skype, messaged.

Beca tried hard in this five months to prove herself. But LA is more hectic than her thoughts. Lots of people, lots of competition, lots of adjustment and having no one around. In top of that she also newly found that she loved Chloe more than anything. The reason she never realized her feeling before because she has Jesse and also very important Chloe always with her. She always think Chloe her closest friend because they are inseparable for 3 years. Now Chloe is not there with her , her most important part is not with her. Beca miss Chloe. But she can't go back because she knows she loves Chloe. Three months she regularly talked with Chloe. But after she knew she had fall hard for Chloe she started to keep distance. And Now she hardly talk with Chloe for that matter anyone. She goes back to her shell, shut everyone out. She tried to fill her heart with music but it seems impossible because her heart is stolen by Chloe beale.

Chloe. After graduation Chloe promised herself she will be there for beca no matter what. First she waited 3 years because Beca has boyfriend and now she has to wait until Beca is ready for another relationship. Apparently Beca is like avoiding her now a days a lot. She always says she is busy or she'll call her later or whenever Chloe says about meeting each other Beca always throw it away saying not now or I'll not make time I'll be there. But seems like there is no next time ever. Chloe feels like lost. She loved Beca for now more than 3 years but restricted herself as best friend at least she have Beca within her reach no matter she was someone else. Now Beca is alone not within her reach. This makes Chloe most worried. She tried her hard to keep her contact with Beca. She messaged everyday , Skype every weekend, hell she even wrote her letter once in month ( who wrote letter these days but you know she is Chloe always do the little things that touches peoples hearts though she never receive back Not that she mind because she knows Beca very well). Chloe can feel something is off with her friend Beca now ignoring her every attempt of contact. Like she did most of the time shutting everyone down. _Maybe she don't want me in her life._ Chloe thought.

Chloe sighs and lays on couch as she heard door click and open seeing Aubrey, " hey, I'm home." Chloe smiles, " hie Aubrey. How's the day?"

"Great I just feel like my throat is all dried because of constant yelling on that bunches of group who don't know how to follow rules" Aubrey starts complaining and slumped on couch as Chloe make her way from kitchen coming back with bottle.

"Oh thank you Chloe. I need that." After gulping water she let out sigh of relief," oh, Chloe I can see you early at home today and it's weekend. What's in your mind today?"

"Not much what you say about friends marathon, pizzas and popcorn?" Chloe says

"Sounds like good old days are coming back to me." Aubrey says smiling.

"Yeah... somethings NEVER changes" Chloe trails off.

"Chloe? Is this about Beca?" Only Aubrey knew Chloe very well. She knows about Chloe's crush on Beca.

"Let's not talk about it now. Go get shower you smell like fish.I'll order pizza. Be quick I want to finish at least one season tonight." Chloe says changing the subject.

"Yeah I'll be right back." Aubrey says knowing that if Chloe want to talk about something she would when time comes. She went her room for shower "and I do not stink." Aubrey yelled from her room.

 **author notes: sorry for such a short chapter and thank you for review. I was calling this fic off but not now I'll definitely complete this. Be ready for lots of drama and fun. Love you who read this fiction and want to thanks all who liked and follow. Thank you for your support. I love you awesome nerds.**


	7. Revealing

Chapter 7 : Revealing

 **Sunday**

"Wakey wakey" Aubrey says while knocking Chloe's door.

"5 more minutes" Chloe mumbles

"Come on I already heard it an hour ago when I second time came to woke up. Now it's 11 am. Get your lazy butt out from the bed now." Aubrey snatches the blanket from Chloe which Chloe hold very tight over her head.

"Noooooo. " Chloe whines because she lost the warmth of blanket.

"It's Sunday chlo it's our day. We supposed to spend it together and you are way to ruin it." Aubrey argues.

"Look who is saying the one who ditch me last night, leaving me alone to watch friends first season." Chloe mock her sitting on edge of bed now.

"You could stop too and sleep."Aubrey trying to defend herself.

"I told you I want to watch at least first season." Chloe argues back.

"Ok my mistake. Let me make it up to you. I will let you decide what are we going to do today though it's my turn to decide. What do you say?" Aubrey says.

"Hmmm... deal" Chloe chimes happily and went for bathroom to fresh.

They spend all the day at home playing games, seeing photo albums, joking around,teasing each other.

"I don't believe you have a crush on unicycle. I Mean out of whole Barden university." Chloe teases Aubrey laughing too hard.

"Oh stop it Chloe. He was not that bad looking and everyone has crush on their college days. At least I am over it not like you." Aubrey says not knowing what she actually said out loud. Chloe's face fell instantly as she heard Aubrey.

"Chloe?" Aubrey started cautiously," I don't mean to hurt you."

"But it's true." Chloe finishes her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Aubrey place her hand on Chloe's knee.

Chloe sighs, " I don't know Bree. She isn't talking to me. She is clearly ignoring me. What should I do?"

"Just tell her Chloe. Tell her you love her. You have waited too long. It's time now." Aubrey says.

"It's not easy now. She is ignoring me , she is ignoring everyone.I'm afraid she is shutting out all of us. She is going back to her old shell. You know how hard I have tried to open up her to people and not to mention Jesse got her because of me. If she is shutting me how I suppose to tell her? I have talked to Emily she said she never heard from Beca in two months. I asked every Bellas they said same thing to me" Chloe says defeated.

" Yeah Jesse also told me he never heard from her after their break up" Aubrey blurted out.

"Now tell me what's going on between you and Jesse" Chloe narrows her eyes to Aubrey.

"Nothing" Aubrey says.

"Now truth." Chloe half-glares.

"We are kind of... dating." Aubrey says.

"What?"Chloe says in disbelief.

"It's true." Aubrey sighs.

"You can't. I don't want to hurt you like Beca." Chloe says after her initial shock.

"It's actually before Beca and Jesse's break up. I was the reason he broke up with her." Aubrey says.

"What? Oh my god Bree. Why don't you tell me?" Chloe says.

"Can we go back to your problem. I'm still not sure about my feelings for him. He says he and Beca never a thing. Let's go for positive side this means Beca don't have feelings for Jesse." Aubrey chimes up.

"I don't know, Bree. We can't just assume things." Chloe sighs.

"Oh my Aca god, is that really you Chloe beale? What happened to that fearless fighter Chloe? You loved her for nearly 4 years but never say DIRECTLY to her. I understand you don't want to ruin her relationship with Jesse but now it's like five months since she break up with him. Still you don't have guts to tell her your feelings. " Aubrey stated the fact.

"But what she don't like me back." Chloe says.

"In that case you still need closure in the way you can get over from her." Aubrey reasons

"You are right. Thanks are the best." Chloe feels really relive after talking Aubrey knowing she has a point mean if she rejects her proposal the situation will be same as now NO contact with Beca again. Well that scares Chloe but she is more optimistic right now.

"I'm always right and now operation get Mitchell is ON" Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah whatever. Good night Bree." Chloe says while hugging Aubrey giving quick peck on cheeks and make her way to her room.

"Good night." Aubrey says while yawning.

Chloe slumps on her bed trying to get some sleep but failing repeatedly because of constant thoughts about Beca. She really don't want to lose her forever. She felt like Beca needs her help but only if Chloe knew what actually happening in brunette's life. In reality brunette really needs her.

 ***In between Beca's life about 2 months ago from Chloe and aubrey had this conversation.***

For 3 months has been pass after graduation. She have all Bellas in contact. They all are doing fine with their new messaged her every single day. She is working hard in her company but only get no serious attention from her boss. Chloe always cheer her up.

But...

Yeah but one day she gets call from unknown number. She received it.

"Hello, Beca?" Voice came from other side.

"Mom?" Beca said in disbelief. They haven't talked for four years now.

Flashback

 _Beca's parents filed divorce 5 months ago. They have to talk about their future as Beca's mom hate her ex-husband much more that they didn't stand with each other in same room. Well Beca didn't too happy with her dad because he was the one who cheated on her mom._

 _"Come on Warren. How many times I told you I don't need your help to raise my child." Beca's mom, Elizabeth said._

 _" Let me talk with her. She is my daughter too. I don't want to ruin her life because of me and you know you can't get her admission in good college on your own." Warren said to Elizabeth._

 _"Fine but let me tell you she will never choose you against me." She let him inside , called for her daughter. After five minutes of silence in house Warren started, "look Beca I'm here to ask you come with me for compliting your education. Your mom can't able to get good college for you and you know I teach English literature in Barden university at don't have to leave with me. I'll make sure you get dorm room within university._"he got cut off by Beca._

 _" I don't want to go college dad. I want to go LA to become music producer. I don't interested in your offer. You can go now" Beca says sternly making her mother sort of proud on her._

 _"It's not career Beca. Okay how about if you complete your first year of college very seriously then I will help you to move LA and follow your whatever you want to become. Just think about it." Warren insists._

 _Beca takes good five minutes for thinking. Maybe it's her only chance. She wanted to go LA so bad and she knows her mom can't help her to settle in LA any time soon._

 _"When's the college starts?" Beca says after a long pause getting two different looks towards her one was happy and other was disappointed ._

 _"In two weeks." Warren said with smile._

 _Than within this two weeks her mom and Beca only argued about her decision lot. Beca tried to convince her mom but her mom only thinks that her own daughter choses her dad over herself. After Beca move into Barden university she never heard from her mom._

Until now...

"Beca I miss you. I'm really sorry that I didn't contact you before. I was just upset about your decision... you know." She heard her mom sigh.

"Yeah, what do you want now?" Beca says.

"Don't Talk like that Beca. You are my daughter. I want to meet you. It's been so long. We can leave together again." Elizabeth says.

"I don't want to mom. I... l mean why now mom. 4 years later? Really and you think I'll forgive you?" Beca says in disbelief.

"Beca you choose him over me. I was mad at you_" Elizabeth cut off by Beca.

"For God sake, how many times I have said you I didn't choose anyone. But really I got little bit close with him Now. Just because you have no attachment with me and certainly he is only one I have left." Beca says slightly choking out in her throat, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Oh you think he care about you? You are just responsibility for him. He don't care what you do with your life. He ever let you leave with him? He ever let you celebrate with his new family? And now he just leave you alone in that stupid city. Do you think he loved you? No Beca." Elizabeth says , blood boiling through her veins.

"Stop mom. It's true I never leaves with mom I always refused_" this time Beca cut off by her mom.

"Yes Beca it's always you. I gave birth you. After my divorce I tried to make working out for both of us. I has only you. I would try to complete your dream too. Sure it would take lots of Time span. But you got selfish. You thought about yourself and left me behind alone like your father. You always ran off without facing problems like your father. But I will tell you because of your this selfishness you will be alone forever like now. You are always a loner. Everyone in your life eventually leaves you behind because of your attitude." Elizabeth nearly shouts from other side, spilling all her anger.

Beca can't hold it any longer she hung the phone and starts crying hard. She started believing in her mom's word. Yes she is alone having no one on her side. Everyone leaves her behind. First her all friends from school, not that she has lots of friends- just two- ,then her dad, then her mom, then Jesse, now Bellas, maybe sometime in future Chloe will too. After that she started ignore all her friends message all Chloe's message left unanswered. She born to be leave alone. She cuts all the contacts from her dad her mom. Later she turn off her phone. She eventually left her apartment which was given by her dad.


	8. Searching

Chapter 8: Searching

Next day Chloe again tried to call Beca but it's still showing switch off. Chloe about to call Beca's dad for knowing about Beca. Maybe he knows something, of course he is her dad he should know. Am I too desperate, maybe Beca needs some space, maybe she will call her, maybe she is really busy. What if I called her dad and he thinks that I'm creeper or something. Her phone starts ringing snap back her to reality and guess what it's from Warren, Beca's dad. After second ring, Chloe receives call trying to play it cool.

"Hello?"Chloe says trying to sound emotionless.

"Hello Chloe?" Warren says.

"It's me." Chloe reply.

"Hey it's Warren Beca's dad." Warren says.

"Oh hello Mr. Mitchell. How come ? Is there any thing I could help you?"Chloe tried to play cool but fails miserably.

"Oh actually maybe. Beca is not replying me really Not heard from her nearly 2 months... umm .. do you know about her and why she is ignoring me? I only have your number ... you know that.. " Warren rambles.

"Mr. Mitchell, I know from what are you going through because same thing is happening with me." Chloe sighs.

"Oooh.. I'm really sorry Chloe for your inconvenience. She will call soon, maybe she is too busy" Warren says sounding not sure.

"It's fine but can you inform me if she calls you or something?" Chloe says.

"Sure. Have a nice day."Warren says.

"Thanks .You too." Chloe hung the phone and sits on couch.

"CHLOE! What are you doing here? We have to get going or else we're going to late for our work. I don't know about you but I don't want to get scolded by my boss AGAIN.." Aubrey starts yelling but abruptly stop after seeing her friends worried expression.

"It's Mr. Mitchell." Chloe decides to starts before Aubrey could ask." She hadn't reply him too. He is her dad Aubrey? I'm starting worried now." Chloe is now verge of tears.

"Chloe, look at me. You know about whom we are talking about. It's badass Beca Mitchell who is stuck up little midget. It's probably her one of tantrums. You are going meet her and kick her ass. You are going to confess your feelings and if she does not feel same then I will kick her ass but that's not going to happen because she probably don't want me to see me personally for that reason." Aubrey says.

"Says who another stuck up person." Chloe slightly chuckles.

"Maybe I am. But you love me so that doesn't matter." Aubrey says proudly.

"Yeah I love you. Thanks Bree." Chloe says hugging Aubrey." I'm going to LA. I'll talk with Chris ( her boss) and take some day off."

"That's my girl. Do you want me to come with you? Or I will ask Bellas for help." Aubrey says.

"No you don't have to come it's not a big deal and also don't any of Bellas. I don't want to worry them for nothing." Chloe says.

" okay. Now go get ready." Aubrey push her from couch knowing they already late.

Chloe went into Chris's office during lunch hour. "Miss. Beale, what brings you here?" Chris took initiative.

"I need some days off from my work." Chloe says biting her bottom lip.

"Do you know what are you saying? You are able 20 minutes late today too and may I have to add I have so many complaints that you are not 100 % committed to your work. I have already gave you warnings." Her boss lost his temper.

"I know and I'm really sorry. This is last time and probably after this small days off I'll able to put myself back together." Chloe tries to convince him.

"Okay,Chloe. You don't give me much choice. But this is the LAST time. From tomorrow you can take leave. Again next Monday you have to report here on time." Chris says warningly.

"Thanks Chris." Chloe says while approaching door. After finishing her day Chloe come to her apartment knowing Aubrey would be home already.

"I'm home Bree ! " Chloe finds Aubrey smiles at her.

"So how's your day? " Aubrey says.

"I got week off. And I am going to LA tomorrow morning to face Beca. Bree help to packing up. Oh my god Bree I don't even know her adress. How am I supposed to find her." Chloe panicked.

"Calm down chlo. You and I are going to packing up your stuff. First go get fresh then call Mr. Mitchell get the address while I will make dinner for us. After dinner we will packing." Aubrey states calmly.

Chloe nods and smiles " what am I going to do without you?"

That night Chloe wrote her probably last letter to Beca that holding her feelings towards Beca.

 **Next day**

"Take care and if you need anything you know you can call me anytime. When everything's fine tell hobbit hello from me_" Aubrey says.

"Okay Bree if you don't want me to go you can tell me. You don't have to lecture me while I'm gonna miss my flight." Chloe point out.

"Oh right. Go." Aubrey hugs Chloe.

Chloe hugs her back, " take care of yourself ."

"Get your girl back" Aubrey yells when Chloe walks from her to put her luggage on cab.

"Jesus Christ you don't have to yell Aubrey." Chloe blushes and shook her head. Aubrey just waves her hand.

Chloe check in her hotel after reaching LA."God it's so expensive to leave here just for one week. I hope it would worth it." Chloe muttered under her breath. She calls Aubrey for letting her know that she safely landed. Aubrey tells her she should go at beca's next day as it's late and Chloe needs some rest too after flight for which Chloe recently agrees.

 **Next day ; Wednesday**

"Can you...ughhhh...what?" Chloe trying to ask someone Beca's adress but it's seems difficult as no one paying attention to her. Everyone is too busy on their own way. Not to mention their is too much crowd in rush.

After 4 hours of searching correct address she is now standing outside of Beca's house. She knocks nervously and waits for door open which is open by middle age brown hair tall man. He looked towards Chloe after a long silence he says, " umm... yes ? How can I help you?"

"Is Beca Mitchell is here?" Chloe says

"Who? I don't know whom you are talking about?" Man answers.

"Umm... is this address is correct? " showing him Beca's address.

" address is correct but she is not leaving here now. It's just me and my leave here for almost for two months now." Man handles address her back.

"Okay. I'm sorry to bother you but do you have any idea where I can find her." Chloe says sheepishly.

"Nope. I don't know. She was already left when we were starts leaving here." Man replied.

"Okay. Sorry again" Chloe backing away from the door. Feeling empty she now on her way back to hotel.

 **In between the Beca's house which was Beca's**

"Who was that Steve?" Women asked that man.

"Probably women from our previous owner or something. I don't know man." Man says.

"Okay. Oh Steve did you gave her letter which was came here named on Beca Mitchell?" She asks.

"No I forgot." Man replies back.

Chloe is not going to give up so soon. She made another call to Mr. Mitchell asking her mother's phone number and address for in case. Surprisingly Mr. Mitchell give it to Chloe without questioning made courageous decision to call Beca's mom. Beca never said a word about her mother in four years. Chloe only knows name though Elizabeth Mitchell. Her fingers hovering above her phone ultimately dialed number. After 4 rings...

"Hello?" Voice came out.

"Hello. Mrs Elizabeth Mitchell?"Chloe asks politely.

"It's Mrs. Elizabeth Spencer. And may I know you?" Elizabeth says curtly.

"No probably you don't. I am Beca's friend_" Chloe started only to cut shortly.

"Okay stop their miss. I don't know who gave you my number. But I don't have any daughter name Beca. I used to be have one. So there is no need to call me." And then she hung up.

 _ ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***_

"Hello? Hello... No I want to know something...means ask... " Chloe check her phone only to find line is already cut. _What a rude._

Chloe again dial , dial ,dial and dial. After a 6th phone call. Phone received. _finally..._

"Look I just want to inform you that Beca is kind of missing..." again Chloe get cut off.

"I don't know what is your problem but listen to me. I don't want to know about Beca. I don't care about her anymore. Don't bother to call me again." Elizabeth says and again hung up.

"What's my problem? What's her problem?" Chloe huffs.

Chloe calm herself again and tried to call.

 _ ***The number you have called is currently switch off. Please try again later***_

"Okay Mrs. Spencer you don't give me much choice only to meet you personally and put some brain into your head."Chloe said to herself.


	9. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 9 : Dirty Little Secret

 **Author notes : here's the first peek of last letter which is written by Chloe to Beca. So I want to clarify that why Chloe wrote this.**

 **1\. She wanted to inform about her about her feelings beforehand. Because she knows how Beca could react if something shocking throw into her face on the spot.( yeah she runs away)**

 **2\. She definitely don't have guts to tell her in face.**

 **And now the reason why I publish this early because I really want you guys to bear with this story. Please please let me know how you feel this far. For now I want to warn you there will be lots of drama coming up soon. But in this chapter only dedicated for Chloe's feeling.**

 _ **Dear Beca,**_

 _ **You know I usually rants about my days goes , how I'm doing, wishing you best in your life in the end, informing you current news from all Bellas and all. I don't even remember how my letters goes for more than one page. But not this time maybe. This is letter which holds my feelings for you that I didn't tell you. So here it goes.**_

 _ **When I first saw you in activity fair I knew something was special happened. Means all the thousands of peoples in that activity fair my eyes only laid for you. I know this sounds clinché but believe me something was telling me to asked you, to stop you, to know you. So against the Aubrey's will I stopped you, asked you. But you just brush that off. I couldn't get you out of my mind and believes me still I couldn't.**_

 _ **After that I cannot forget our shower moment. I'll skip this our moment because if I told this you think I'm pervert or something. But believe me Beca you are beautiful from inside as well from outside. Then I can't stop myself from falling for you. Then I realized how much I cared about you, how much you meant to me, how much I love you but I was too late because you already chose Jesse. Don't get me wrong but I was jealous. I wanted to tell you SO bad that I love you but for God's sake you are straight. I know it's just... I can't help it. I don't want to keep away these feelings from you because you know I am a terrible liar. But I don't want to ruin our relations because of my stupid feeling. Just let you know one thing though it's fucking hurt. It's always hurt to see you in others arms, to see you kissing other guy. I always tried to look inside you, to try see if you feel same about me or not. But you know becs, you are great in hiding stuff. You always gave me mixed feelings at one point I can see in your eyes love for me but in next moment you push me away. I just want you to know I loved you becs and I loved you forever. You are my first love that I cannot forget.**_

 _ **I know you probably don't feel the same way for me but I have to clean to you some day. I can't bottled up my feelings. I wanted to tell you one more thing becs even if you don't feel same I will always be there for you in a platonic way. I will always there for you no matter what happens. I Mean I proved myself before I've been there for you for four years without getting my feelings mixed up. I will whatever you want me to your friend, your best friend, your support, your shoulder for cry... Whatever you want but just don't push me away. Please..**_

 _ **I am coming for your answer soon...just whatever your decision will. Don't run away from me. See you soon...**_

 _ **Yours miserable friend Chloe.**_

After writing letter Chloe titles it " My Dirty Little Secret". Sighs and prays.


	10. Spencer's house

Chapter 10: Spencer's house

Next day Chloe found herself on first flight to Florida not knowing exactly why but she knew something was related to Beca's mom made her ran away from everyone but she is not sure though but she wanted to tell Beca's mom what she missing through these past years also want to know what's the exact problem with that lady. But Chloe absolutely have no idea how will go her and Elizabeth's first encounter because right now Chloe is fuming. She is angry, frustrated and also worried over Beca. So that's how she found herself outside the main door of Spencer's house.

"Okay. No need to shout. No need to worry. I'm just here to get some answers of my question maybe that will lead me towards Beca. Yes that's why I'm here. Calm down. Okay let's do this. " Chloe pep-talked to herself while shifting her weight from one feet to another. After minutes of passing she knocks on door. Opened by middle age women brown hair and pair of brown eyes with glasses face slightly resembles to Beca. _Okay Chloe way to go. Don't screw this up._

After minutes of silence Elizabeth asks, " yes?" Her hand resting on door frame and another on door knob which is half open.

"Hello. Mrs. Mitchell... I Mean Mrs. Spencer? I am Chloe beale the one who called you yesterday?" Chloe starts only to see door was going to close. Just in a last minute she put her left foot in between door and door frame which she soon found was a very bad idea. It's hurts like bitch. _Mental note do not do it again._

"I'm not finished yet." Chloe says pushing the door by using her weight, this action is not expected by Elizabeth stumbled back with door which makes an easy access to Chloe inside. Chloe enters in living room, " thank you Mrs. Spencer."

"How dare you? Get out from my house." Elizabeth yelled at Chloe who is now comfortably sitting on couch.

"Don't yelled at me. Keep your voice low. Because definitely my belt goes higher than your." Chloe says trying to be calm.

"My what?" Elizabeth says confusingly. To which Chloe only rolls her eyes.

Hearing their voice one middle age man , black hair, little shaved beard entered in living room slightly confused by scenario decent redhead sitting on couch and her wife fuming with anger.

"What's going on dear?" He said to her wife.

"Hello. I assumed you are Mr. Spencer. Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe beale." Before Elizabeth begins Chloe introduce herself.

"Umm. Hello. Call me James. But do I know you?" James started unsurely.

"No you don't. But believe me if this lady answers my question. I will happy to leave." Chloe says while gesturing to Elizabeth.

"Am I not cleared yesterday? I don't care about Beca and I don't know about her." Elizabeth pissed at this point.

"Look I don't care what you care about but one thing that you have to know that I care about her and now she is missing. So I just want to know where she might be right now." Chloe says using same tone as Elizabeth's.

"Wait. Slow down. Who's Beca?" James says looking back and forth between both of womens.

Both of womens forget about him until now Chloe looks at Elizabeth.

"I called Beca two months ago and we have some disagreement kind of fight then I don't contact her since." Elizabeth says not knowing where to start and what to say .

Room filled with pin drop silence. Chloe processing the new information trying to put two and two and the other hand James was still confused because that's definitely not answer of his question.

"You called Beca?you called Beca after 4 years or you always contact her?" Chloe wanted to know.

"No. That was first time and last time too." Elizabeth replied.

"You called your daughter after 4 years for the first time and after your call no ones heard from her. What did you say to her? By looking at you it didn't seem any good. Now tell me."Chloe says slightly raising her voice.

"Your daughter? You have daughter?" James says more confused than before.

"Elizabeth sighs, " I used to have daughter not anymore. And now I will answer your question lady but after that you will leave and never come back." First she look at her husband and then Chloe who only nods. Elizabeth tell every sentence as she could remember from 2 months after also some important part from her past which should have known to them for getting whole story.

"You what? How could you say that to her? You know how she is? She is insecure women never tell anyone what she holding inside. She is emotional person who covered herself with layer of sarcasm. You said her those meaningful things to her to your own daughter. Maybe she never talked about you but whenever I asked her about you I can see only love and kind of guilt. I can say no matter what she loved you. Are you even a human?"Chloe started her rant and not able to hold herself from attacking the women who is standing in front of her. But James quickly rushes towards her holding her by waist under him Chloe is fighting for her freedom," get off. She don't deserve it. " after a while Elizabeth said, " NO she didn't love me. She chose him over me."

"Look I don't know what happened between you and your ex husband or Beca. But if you just get your head from your ass and work out some things between your family. Then it'll help a lot. Rather than contact her after years and told her meaningful things instead of sweet words." Chloe says in frustration.

Both ladies are on the verge of tears. "I've to go before I could kill you." Chloe said finally and make her way out of house before slamming door hard.

Chloe is laying on her hotel bed trying to figure out what to do but knowing she is running out of options. She reaches for phone and call only one person she knows can help her.

"Hello, bree. I need your help." Chloe says and she tell her whole story.

"Okay. Chloe I understand what you are going through. But I need you to calm down first. Now you are going to come home tomorrow and we will figure out something. Okay? We are going to find her soon. Now go sleep. It's getting late. Message me your flight details and I'll pick you up from airport." Aubrey tells her.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Chloe hung the phone.


	11. Finding Beca

**Warning: I'm sorry there gonna be lots of drama in upcoming chapters. You have been warned SO don't blame me. But I put some humor part in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: finding Beca.**

Next morning Chloe find herself at her and Aubrey's apartment sitting uncomfortable in middle of couch with all the Bellas surrounding her. All Bellas gazes on Chloe that makes her more uncomfortable some are of concern, some are worried, some are sympathy. Finally Chloe spoke after a long silence filled the room, " SO tell me Aubrey what are we doing here?"

That question bring Aubrey back into reality that it's something she have to do for her best friend, " Chloe we all help you to find Beca. We all care about her too we'll find her together." Aubrey says calmly. Chloe knows she can believe Aubrey that she can always find a way with her and all Bellas on her side she can find Beca. She look around her there are they on her side. She smiles brightly and simply nod. Or maybe she is wrong.

But after 5 hours she finds herself in middle of discussion of how they are gonna find out Beca that nearly seems like they are having some kind of debate. First they suggest that somehow turns into personal experience, then into taunts, then bickering, then don't know what's happening there Chloe just sit there while constantly massaging her temple.

"One time I lost my brother in mahakumbhamela ( that's some kind of huge festival in India and yes people could easily lost) and I found him almost 8 years later in same place." Flo says nonchalantly.

Everyone got silent for second not knowing how to respond. " ummm... flo you know that's not a same situation" Aubrey says finally.

"Yeah this could be worse. You know what if she got kidnapped or hijacked?" Emily says gasping.

"I'm sure then kidnappers also want money and they called US. Calm down Emily she is not kidnapped." Fat amy says.

"We can go back to her hometown, maybe she is leaving there?" Jessica says.

"Yes I mean it can be possible she is not leaving in LA now." Ashley says

"No I don't think so she will go back to her hometown. I'm pretty sure she is still in LA." Chloe says sighs deeply.

"We can call at her workplace. They Can give us her new address." CR says with some kind of hope.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Stacy chirp in.

"Mr. Mitchell called there but she already left that job too. And they don't know where she goes after." Chloe says sadly.

"Maybe she finally changed her name and fled to other countries after word championship." Flo says again.

Silence filled the room again all gazes on flo. Even Aubrey can't find words to reply. Fat amy leans toward Aubrey and whispers in her ear, " the word you are finding is anyway..."

For another hour they continued talking nowhere near to find Beca. Chloe mentally dismissed herself from the discussion going around her. She simply observes around everyone is tired right now. Flo is commenting weird statement, Aubrey is on the verge of frustration, fat amy tries to humor up the situation, Emily is now terrified and Jessica and Ashley trying to cheer her up,Stacie is now shaping her nails while CR stares on Stacie's boobs. This point Chloe rolls her eyes. Finally she sees Lily in kitchen who is currently focused on her laptop sitting on kitchen stool. Definitely she is finding something but Chloe confused when Lily smiles and mouth something that Chloe can't make out. " what are you saying?" Everyone stops from their own track to just see whom Chloe address but she didn't even looking at the group. They were about to think Chloe maybe lost her mind but when they follow her gaze they saw Lily. _Well, that's explain it._

Lily mumbles something but NO one can figure it out. Chloe sighs and walk towards Lily to see what exactly she is doing or saying. When she carefully saw the screen of her laptop her mouth hungs open. " how...how did you do it?" Chloe says very amazed by the Asian girl. Now all the girls huddled over Lily looking for screen that was showing name of Beca Mitchell with various addresses.

"I found almost 134 Beca Mitchells from all over the world then I found in LA I got 16 Beca Mitchells. Maybe this can help us." Lily says in low voice but everyone can hear it.

"Yo I told you guys she is a Asian Jesus." Fat amy broke the silence.

Then all the Bellas back to the track of chaos.

"Oh my god there are 16 addresses it will take too much time... And not to mention it's LA... it's not like our small country...it's... It's a big whole city. It took me more than 2 hours just find one address." Chloe says while pacing into living room.

"It's alright chlo we will team up into groups. So it'll take less time and we can see through maps marks the nearby addresses which can check by one group. And others group can go to other areas of addresses." Aubrey says trying to sort out some things to Chloe but sounds unsure to herself.

"I just don't understand what you said now and you know I failed maps." Chloe says while stops pacing.

Aubrey walks back to her bedroom and come back with a map in her hand after a while. ( don't ask why Aubrey has maps because she is Aubrey Posen). After 45 minutes later, if anyone stranger walks into room can simply assumed that the girls are trying to hunt down their enemies by the looks of the girls expressions and the poor map which is covered by red dots with 3 big circles.

"So it's seems like 3 groups will be sufficient for the task. I'll tell Jesse to help us too." Aubrey tells everyone.

"And you think this is a good idea to take her ex to find her?" Chloe point out while narrowing her eyes on Aubrey.

"What? He is sorry about that andworried about her too." Aubrey says.

"I'll call benji. I'm sure he'll be happy to help." Emily chirps in.

"Fine. But I'll make a team." Chloe says, sighs deeply.

"Sure. You can." Aubrey says not thinking too much only a few minutes later she knows she made a mistake.

"You did it on a purpose. You put every dumbest person into my group." Aubrey says in disbelief. Her teammates are Jesse, fat amy and Flo.

"Hey, dumbest person alive is legacy and she is not even in your group." Fat amy says defending.

"I can switch CR with Jesse if you want." Stacy says. Stacy's teammates are Jessica, Ashley and CR.

"NO" came from both CR and Aubrey in unison.

"I'm just helping you." Stacie says defending herself while Chloe smirked.

"That's settles then : me, Lily, Emily and benji. : Aubrey, Jesse, fat and Flo. : Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and CR." Chloe says in finalized tone.

...

...

...

...

...

Finally Bellas with two trablemakers are in LA. Everyone got 5 addresses except for Chloe's group with 6 but they are almost near with each other so there is no difference.

...

Aubrey rings the bells of one old house which is located at nearly devastated area of LA. There is no one outside playing or walking.

"Is anyone here is scare to death? Because I'm." Fat amy says.

"No I already leaves long for my life." Flo commented that only make shivers Aubrey.

" if I get killed here kill Beca too when you find her." Aubrey says to Jesse under her gritted teeth.

After a 5 minutes one old lady opens the door who is probably at her 90's and will die at any minutes wearing a big glasses which only make her eyes looks big. That old woman has short brown hair dressed in long loose gown standing between door and door frame more like to support herself.

"Umm... we are here to find our friend Beca Mitchell. DO you know her? " Aubrey takes the lead.

"I'm Beca Mitchell." Old lady says while eyeing everyone. That startled Aubrey to scare because the glasses wear by old woman makes her eyes popping out.

"Oh my god, Beca? What happened to you? " Fat amy push Aubrey back and steps forward.

"Probably she walks pass through time tunnel. Don't pass through that door maybe it's a Time tunnel." Flo says suspiciously.

"I'm sorry mam we disturbed you. We must be getting wrong address." Jesse says while Aubrey is so pissed at the behaviour of Flo and fat amy. _One down four to go._

...

Stacie rings a door bell. That was second address of her group. First one address they greeted by very fat angry looking women. After waiting for few minutes door opens. " how may I help you?" A very handsome looking young man greeted them. Stacie IS busy at staring that man. "Is any Beca Mitchell is here. We are actually finding our friend named Beca Mitchell." CR initiates.

"No there's no Beca Mitchell leaves here. My name is beck Mitchell. You must be fooled by name." He chuckles slightly.

"Yes maybe or maybe I was destined." Stacie says winking at the man in front of her making 3 Bellas eyes widened.

"Sorry our friend is joking. Sorry to bother you." Jessica says while CR hold Stacie's arm pulling her back.

...

Third address from Chloe's group. Chloe knocks on door gently and greeted by one little blonde girl holding her puppy on her arms.

"Hey, is anyone else is home?" Chloe says with wide smile on her face.

"Busy." Little girl says sadly.

"Ohhh... " Chloe looks at Emily who nods slightly. "is Beca Mitchell leaves here?"Chloe bends down a little to level up with girl.

Girl only nodded.

"Can we meet her?"Chloe says hopefully.

"Yes. She is Beca. Beca Mitchell and I'm sara. Sara Mitchell. Are you guys going to play with us?"girl says happily Raises a puppy on her hand for Chloe to see.

Chloe laughs at the idea of puppy's name is Beca Mitchell and at little girls innocence but also sad it was not her Beca Mitchell.

...

After two more false addresses, Chloe reached at their last address which was 's almost all sat at door step.

"I don't think this is a good idea Chloe. We should go. What if this house is always been locked." Emily says , too tired for waiting.

"It's a last address Em. Please just wait few more minutes. I know you are tired so we are. But we are doing this for Beca. " Chloe says,while Emily nods.

"Look the sunset. It's so beautiful." Emily says excitedly grab benji's hand.

"Not more than you." Benji says looking at Emily who also now looking towards him.

Chloe just smiles at them feeling happy for them but dropped her smile when Lily whispers something about ghosts and bat who is sitting on the other side of Chloe.

...

After 20 minutes, they heard a footsteps coming towards them but can't see through dark. A small frame appearing, short height, Brown hair, ear piercings.

"Beca?"Chloe says out loud.


	12. Heartbreak part one

Chapter 12 : Heartbreak [ part one ]

"Beca?" Chloe says before she can actually see Beca from the darkness, but she knows it's her Beca anyways.

Beca stops from her track when she heard a familiar yet unexpected voice calling from her name. She snapped at that direction only to see very happy redhead and more 3 figures rose from their sitting position.

"What...What are you doing here?" Beca says with pure shocked expression.

"Oh finally... we found you. You know how much we got into trouble to find you?" Emily says enthusiastically, squeezing benji's hand.

"Well ... I don't asked you to. " Beca replied very curtly walking passed through them towards her house.

All are stunned by her reaction especially Chloe little bit she knows Beca is back to her old selves but still she didn't expect this.

"Beca? Are you kidding? You just disappeared. No don't know where you are. Hell we don't even know you were alive or not..." Chloe cuts herself before she can say any further. She chokes slightly. She had been spent countless nights just thinking about that possibility.

Beca succeeded in unlock her front door through her shaking hands turns around to face Chloe, " don't you know to take a hint? I don't want you to come into my life. Any of you."Beca almost spats on them.

"Beca?" Emily says in little or more disbelief, it's really looks like someone else is operating their Beca.

"Beca .. I ... we need to talk..just talk to me. Okay?" Chloe starts walk towards Beca cautiously.

"NO... their is nothing to talk about." Beca says raises her voice little bit.

"Beca.. just let me...let us in. We can sit and talk becs_" Chloe gets cut in midsentance by Beca.

"NO. Not this time. I can't let you in. Everyone tends to leave anyways sooner or later from my life. So why make efforts to let you in if you are going to leave?"Beca replied.

"I won't leave you. Believe me. Everything is going to be fine." Chloe says desperately.

"You can't just barged into anyone's life against their wish. And definitely you can't make everything better.I don't have job. I'm not near to famous.I'm not even dj. My own parents don't love me. I'm lots of pain already not want to add more pain in my ass." Beca almost quickly rambles.

"Be_" Chloe starts again.

"No I don't need you. Any of you." Beca declare.

Chloe takes it as her cue remembers what she had written in her letter assumed that Beca got her letter. She stares at beca silently tears freely flowing to her cheeks, nods at Beca want to Accepting her decision. Still she tried again.

"If you want to talk. I'm here."Chloe says in weak voice.

"Emily, benji! Get that women out of my sight." Beca almost barked at Emily which makes all three of them to jump little bit. Emily quickly starts to follow given order grab Chloe's arm pulling her with her while benji do the same. Chloe recluently gave in. It's just now Lily facing Beca in doorway with pin drop silence.

"Not cool." Lily says. Under normal circumstances Beca wouldn't able to hear it but Not this time. Lily quickly jogged back to close her door lean her back against door and let her tears freely flow through her face. She hugged her legs tightly feeling bad for hurting Chloe. But she knows what she did is better for her. She don't want to get hurt.

...

...

...

...

[ in hotel room]

All Bellas are sit in silence sad, disappointed looks on their faces. Except Chloe sobbing uncontrollably and fuming Aubrey,Jesse tries to comfort her.

"How dare she said that?" Aubrey says pacing back and forth into room. No one replied her. Aubrey glance at her best friend her eyes soften , she walks towards her and wrap her arms around Chloe.

"Let it out." Aubrey says as Chloe sobs into her arms. After 15 minutes, Chloe draw back from Aubrey's embrace wipes her tears from her face.

"You all are going to head back home TOMORROW. " Chloe says in calm voice.

"What do you mean by "you" ?" Aubrey says confusingly.

"I Mean I want some time for myself. You are going back while I stay here for few more days."Chloe replied.

"No I am not going to leave you here alone." Aubrey argues.

"Bree I need this. Please." Chloe says pleadingly.

"I'll stay with her." Stacie says.

"Fine. Only one else." Chloe says.

...

...

...

...

"If you are going to just stand here and look at me. You are going to miss your flight." Chloe says firmly.

"Then I don't have to worry." Aubrey says.

"Bree." Chloe says sternly.

Aubrey sighs deeply."I'm fine, bree. I'm okay." Chloe says looking into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey just nods turn to leave.

...

...

...

"So why you stay?" Stacie says standing into doorway of Chloe's bedroom.

"I told you..." Chloe says while she lays on her stomach onto bed. Stacie walks pass through and sits on edge of bed. " No now tell me actually why?" Stacie says back.

Chloe looks at Stacie. She knows she can believe her in this case. One positive thing of Stacie is she never judge people by their respects peoples choice. Also Chloe need help if she is going to do what she plans.


	13. Heartbreak part two

Chapter 13: Heartbreak [ part two]

After battling in her mind Chloe decides to come clean. Whereas Stacie catches her insecurities she place her hand on Chloe's knee tries to assure her. Chloe looks into her eyes nods slightly, sit straight while release a long breath.

"I want to help her Stacie. I want to make sure she is alright and she will be fine. I know she made it clear she don't want me or need me but that doesn't mean I can't help her. I will help her I'll act like behind the scene crew without anyone knowing and I promise I'll step aside when I know she 'll be fine. I'll leave her alone. " Chloe says in tone like she made her decision and no one going to change it.

"It's..." Stacie is very stunned by Chloe's little speech not sure what to say.

"Creepy? I know..." Chloe completes Stacie's sentence, falls her gaze on floor suddenly.

"No. That's not what I mean, but why are you doing this?" Stacie asks her. Chloe looks back in Stacie's eyes all she can see is little confusion and pure curiosity. Chloe smiles lightly and replies quickly, " because I love her." One tear slide down on her cheeks.

"And what are you going to do after that?" Stacie asks. Stacie is little concerned for her friend now.

"I...l don't know... I mean..I.. I never thought of that. I've been always avoided that question... It's... " before Chloe can complete her sentence she broke down. Stacie pull Chloe into a warm feels little odd to Stacie because usually Chloe gives everyone hug and cheers everyone. But she tries to comfort her." It's 's okay. I'm here. I'll help you. You will get through this. You are Chloe beale who is fearless fighter of Bellas. You are going to be fine. I know." Even if Stacie doesn't know what will happen in future but she swear herself no matter what will happens she always going to stand by Chloe.

After hour or so Chloe composed herself from her breakdown.

"So.. what are we going to do?" Stacie asks cautiously.

"You know my ex Tom right?" Chloe replies to make sure.

"Who? Tom the doofus? Of course." Stacie says with smirk on her face. _Who doesn't._

"Right." Chloe catches her smirk. "His brother Michael is working in music company. Actually he is partner in that company. I met him through Tom when I was dating him. Michael is good guy and my good friend too despite my break up with Tom." Chloe pauses herself

"There is a but" Stacie says. Chloe nodded back.

"Michael loves his brother Tom dearly and I don't know what Tom will assume if I contact them after... you know? But if anyone can help me is only Michael. If everything sort out then it'll be great breakthrough for Beca. I have to do it... for Beca." Chloe says as if she is cheers herself by saying it out loud.

Stacie finds herself into her beginning days of sophomore year.

 _After their winning of first championship Chloe broke with Tom. Bellas know about Tom and Chloe's relationship for almost for 8 months then. Tom was a one of the handsome guy on the campus. But for some reason Bellas called him doofus . Well he was doofus also doesn't deserve Chloe. After Chloe broke with him. He always nagged Chloe asked for another shot._

 _When Chloe fails in Rashian literature she continues to leave in Bellas house where Tom always visit Chloe with flowers for 5 months. Oh boy what a nerd. Everyone in campus found that romantic. But for Bellas he was the guy who didn't respect girl's decision. He goes through every possible way to pressurized Chloe but one day when Chloe came back Bellas house at night._

 _"Leave me alone, Tom. Why don't you get it. It was over." Chloe was tired after repeating this to him for upneeth time._

 _"No Chloe. Please one chance is all I'm asking." Tom said, hold her by her arms._

 _"Let me go." Chloe tried to freed herself from his grip._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE. DON'T YOU GET THAT." All turned to look back for sudden angry sound. It was Beca's._

 _"You mind your own business. I'm talking to Chloe." He ignores her completely and focuses at Chloe again._

 _And that's it. Beca lost it. She grab him by his collar and drag him out from Bellas house. She pushed him hard on ground. But before anything could go wrong police arrived at time. Police took him in custody and that night Chloe cried her eyes out._

 _Next day Chloe bailed Tom which was Not supported by Beca. But whatever happened that time Tom never came back into Bellas house or into Barden's campus. Much relief for Chloe._

Before Stacie comes to her senses she finds Chloe on phone ringing someone...

"Hie. Michael. I'm Chloe." Chloe greets Michael over phone.

 _Well too late for take it back now._ Stacie thoughts to herself.


	14. problem or solution?

**Author notes: thanks to my aca friends to cheer me up to continue. I have replaced chapter 13 already. Thank you DJqueenk: don't worry I'll continue. ThatNutCracker: I'll always going to keep that in my mind. It's mean a lot to me.**

 **Also to my anonymous friend who had reviewed first .**

 **So here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14 : Problem or solution ?

Michael gave Chloe address of his company and said she can visit anytime just let him know told she is going to visit him next day. So that's how she found herself on the front of top 10 music company in LA, Stacie standing beside her. Stacie gently nudges redhead cutting her from trance. Chloe looks at Stacie nods slightly.

Chloe prays for not bumping on Tom on her first day of her mission. Or hopes desperately that he is over her by now. Chloe reached at the reception desk smiles softly at the blonde behind the desk.

"How may I help you?" The blonde girl smiles back at Chloe.

"I'm here to meet Mr. Michael sterling."Chloe says in her professional voice.

"Okay. Let me check." Without any other explanation she dials out number and after awhile ends the call. Glancing back at two womens standing next to her desk. She told them to go straight to his office roughly tells the pattern to go over there.

"Okay. Thanks I guess." Stacie says to that blonde mirrored her smile.

Chloe taps on door gently.

"Come in." A voice came from the other side. Chloe push the door open. A handsome,tall young brunette gets up from his chair smiles widely at Chloe.

"Chloe! It's nice to meet you again. Please sit here." He hugs Chloe and indicates to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Hie to you too. It's nice to see you. You have done so well. Look at you." Chloe says genuinely.

"Yeah. You know family background." He replied and took a quick glance at Stacie. Yes of course Chloe knew about their family background also Chloe catches his glance.

"Here's my friend Stacie. She was in Barden university with me." Chloe says while Stacie stretch her hand out for handshake. Michael took her hand in and shakes it more than usual. **Wow** _ **.**_ They were lost in each others eyes. Her brown. His hazel. They stares at each other still holding hands. Chloe clears her throat.

"Ohhhh... nice to meet you.. ummm... Michael." Stacie stammer quickly pull her hand back.

"Same to you." Michael mumbles back. He was going to say something but cut off by ring of his telephone. "Is it important?", "...", " yeah I can understand give me five." Chloe and Stacie just share look at each other.

"I am sorry Chloe. I have to get there. But don't worry it won't take too long. I'll back in 15 tops." Michael says apologetically.

"Oh. No it's totes get your work done." Chloe says.

"Yes. And feel free to wonder off in my office. Make yourself comfortable." Michael says while reaching towards door , steal glance at Stacie.

"Don't worry. We will." Stacie replies quickly waves her hands to him.

Once he was out of his office room Stacie let's out little squeak. " Oh my dear god. He is soo hot. Why didn't you tell me Chloe I could dress properly, apply more make up. And did I just waved at him. That was weird. You should totally told me before." Stacie rambles.

"Oh my god. Stop stace. You are fine. You dressed just perfectly and You are totally into him now. I can see your toner." Chloe says while smirking at her last sentence.

"Noo... I Mean he is hoo..handsome. that's it."Stacie replies trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah. And he is good guy too Stace Don't worry. Besides it's not everyday I could see Stacie Conrad stammered over a handsome guy."Chloe says chuckles slightly. That was true, Stacie Conrad never gets stammered. She is more confident and proud whenever it comes to handsome guys. Before Stacie could defend herself door opens and there he is coming. _ **damn timing.**_

"You come back early." Chloe says take a One look on Stacie who is staring at Michael and for her surprise Michael was doing same.

"Oh.. yes. I don't want you to wait up for me too long." He replied sheepishly. Once he takes his seat they were engaged into light conversation from back to their college life to their current life. Michael and Chloe was good friends back in college. After Tom and Chloe's break up they remain still friends.

"So what brings you here after so long time ? Not that I don't like." Michael asks Chloe out of his curiosity.

"Well, mic. I need your favour. My.. I mean our friend Beca Mitchell is an amazing dj. She has a good knowledge of music. But she don't get a platform to show it yet. I'm wondering if you could give her chance. I mean I know I am asking you too much. You can say no I can understand."Chloe says nervously, fidgeting on her fingers.

Michael pauses for a second, " I am pretty sure if you are referring someone then she should be very good." He started.

"Hell yeah she is great." Stacie nearly half yells.

"I will definitely consider it but before I can make decisions I have to discuss it with my partner. I have to discuss it with Tom." Michael says in professional tone.

"Oh yes sure." Chloe replies casual as soon as one name strikes in her head her tone changes into disbelief, " your partner.. tom? Tom is your partner?"

" yes. I thought you knew it. Actually I first thought that you want to get back with him."Michael says truthfully.

"No.. Why would you thought that? I don't want to get back with him." Chloe says little taken aback by his statement.

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe. I just. Are you dating someone?" Michael asks cautiously.

"It's okay. No I am not dating anyone. Did... Did he.. you know?" Chloe asks back.

"No he is not over you yet." Michael sighs deeply.

"We should get going. It's a bad idea for everyone to come here."Stacie says grabbing Chloe's hand. She don't want to get her friend into any mess further.

Michael stops her immediately, " NO. I mean maybe it's not certainly best idea but we should go through it. I promise you that Chloe you will not getting into any trouble. I will discuss it with Tom as soon as he gets back. He will be here in two days. So it'll be okay for you to wait for two days. Right?" Michael reassure them.

"It's okay. We will wait." Chloe says after some moments, knowing that her boss will not like that idea either Stacie who is narrowing her eyes at Chloe.


	15. ex

Chapter 15 : when Ex comes back

The very next day,

 **[ with Stacie and Chloe ]**

"So what are we going to do?" Stacie asks Chloe who is just flipping channels sitting on couch. They were leaving in a hotel not to mention one room they used to leave at same house once. Stacie sits on other corner of couch bored to death while Chloe flips channels absent mindedly.

"Come on red, answer me." Stacie demands.

"Oh... you were saying something? Sorry I... I was...watching... t.v.?"Chloe says to Stacie which is more come out as a question.

"Yeah, right. I can see it." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Chlo , you need some relaxation. We need to get out from this room you starting to affecting me. Lets go for shopping I need new shade of nail polish my current one is fading." Stacie continues but Chloe wouldn't budge from her current position, " Chloe? If you don't come with me then I 'll..." Chloe raises her eyebrows at Stacie as a challenge, "I'll tell Aubrey. Ha, yes" Stacie sequels as she just solve the biggest mystery of world while Chloe gasps.

"You wouldn't..." Chloe says quickly to Stacie.

"Oh yes I would." Stacie smirk at Chloe.

...

...

...

"Now what left Stacie?"Chloe asks Stacie. Stacie does everything to keep Chloe busy they were first go for shopping as Stacie says she wants new nail polish where Stacie spent her record brake time 43minutes 20seconds not that Chloe was counting not only Chloe was tired but also the girl who was showing them Nail polish also beyond frustrate means who spend this much time on buying One nail polish well apparently Stacie does, now after hanging in garden they are sitting on park bench.

"Would you just chill out chlo." Stacie says without looking at Chloe. She knows that Chloe has lots on her mind she needs to lighten up little so she can think properly and decide best for her. Stacie wanted to talk with Chloe on Tom thing yes she knows tom was Chloe's ex but what happened between them is more like a mystery. Tom was nice but yes doofus, jerk guy but he loves Chloe more than anything. They broke up that's only she knows and after that was a famous college witnessed,the Tom's police trip thing. When Stacie was about to asked Chloe's phone rings. Chloe sees on phone's screen which indicates unknown number she pick up phone.

"Hello?"Chloe asks.

"Oh." Chloe's second reply.

"Sure." Chloe says back.

"Tomorrow thanks" Chloe says firmly and hangs up phone.

After a long silence Stacie finally asks," who was it?"

"Tom" Chloe give her answer without deflecting her gaze from her phone and that only one word makes Stacie's stomach churn.

 **[ Michael ]**

Michael knows it's not best to let Chloe come again their life especially in Tom's life. He has been thinking about it a lot from the minutes Chloe left from his office. It could be best decision or could turn out as worst decision ever. He loves his brother dearly. He knows tom loves Chloe. Chloe was his first love and after their break up he never hooked up with any other girl. Michael tried his hard to convinced tom but no use. So if now Chloe sees Tom's love for her, then it'll change their lives for good and it's not like Chloe is dating anyone. But still he is willing to help Chloe so in either way he has to tell Tom. More he can do is warn Tom to do not hopes up. In the end, Michael calls Tom and tells everything but at the same time he knows tom has something on his mind.

"Tom... I know what are you thinking...just don't get hopes up,dude." Michael sighs over phone.

"I ... I'll be there by tomorrow. Do you have any meeting at afternoon?" Tom asks.

"I don't think so... no I Don't have any meeting." Michael says at the same time he checks his schedule once again.

"Good. I 'll call Chloe and tell her to come over by afternoon." Before Michael can reply back Tom cut off the line.

 **[ Tom ]**

Tom was getting ready for office. Tom was never wanted to get in his dad's company not to mention with his brother now. He used to dreamed,a happy life, free life, a beautiful wife ,chloe and all but that was long time back when he was in college. After Chloe broke up with him, it changes him for good. He was beyond the crushed but Michael was there for him in his every step. Michael pushed him into their company where tom with use of talent and branched out their companies. He kept his focus on company he loves music already so it was big help. He was changed so much. He is currently working in their new music company at New York city But sometimes he ended up thinking about Chloe at night. What happened if he was still with her? He knows he didn't treat her well back during their relationship .Somewhere deep down he still has feeling for Chloe. He wished he could changed that somehow.

After Michael called him he was more than happy. Just one mention of Chloe's name he can't help but feel happiness feeling in his heart. He picks his phone and dials Chloe's number. He can't help when her voice echoed in his ears.

"Hie, I am tom." He says.

"Oh? Really? It's that your going to say. Okay listen I am coming back by tomorrow morning itself. So can you come around by afternoon . I believe you wanted to discuss some details." Tom says, pauses for redhead's reply.

"Great." Tom says back.

 _That's it. Another turn in life which will change his life upside down again_.

 **[ Aubrey ]**

Aubrey couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. She was more than worried for Chloe and the way Chloe refuses to come with her it only fuels her fears. It's been only one day and it already drives her crazy. She knows Chloe more than anyone. She had expected Chloe to cry her eyes out, lock herself on her room for months, sobs into her arms. Aubrey have seen Chloe's brake ups before and deal with it countless times. But again it's not like she has broken up with Beca. Still she has no idea what's Chloe upto the look on Chloe's face when she left LA made Aubrey wonders. She just hopes that Chloe wouldn't mess with her life.

 **Author notes: next chapter will be about Beca's life. I know I haven't written about her much. But don't get her wrong she is right on own way. Wait for next chapter till enjoy this chapter. What do you think about tom?**


	16. just her luck

Chapter 16: just her luck

Beca was more lost than ever. An encounter of Chloe couple of days ago made her emotions stirred. She has been become an emotional bubble. She was more than convinced herself that she is better of alone s, stay away from everyone especially Chloe. But after seeing Chloe she is uncertain of her own decisions. She wants Chloe in her life, all the Bellas in her life. They were her family for 3 years including Aubrey too and now Beca is become a mess.

Beca was gets fired last night due to her outburst on no other than his boss. Her boss is too picky on her song choices, he didn't even listen her samples still he lectures her on how to produce real music. That's it Beca lost his temper and gets fired. She don't have another job to do right now so she just decided to spend one day lazily on house before going for job hunt. Just then her door bell rings. She rolls over from her bed and opens door only to met her house owner.

"Rent please." An old man says curtly through his glasses.

 _Wow. He really hates me. He chose this time to come here for rent when I am jobless._ Beca thought.

"Ummm...Mr..."Beca fought hard to remember her house owner's name.

"Pearson. You have 2 months rent pending." He replied.

"Yeah about that. I... actually don't have money right now...l kinda got fired from job..." Beca tries to convince Mr. Pearson for more time to pay rent but after seeing his glare, "BUT I can pay you from my last months money.. Yeah... totally... NO problem." Beca sighs.

"Well.. then" he stretched his hands out for money.

"Right.. I'll go to bank and ...you know. .. right now I don't have any money.."Beca says.

"Yeah whatever I'll come tomorrow then." He says finally cutting her off and then leaving. Beca release sigh of relief.

...

...

...

...

"Damn it! " Beca curse at ATM machine." Why isn't it working. Just fucking give me money." She kicked the machine.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" One guard yelled at her.

"It doesn't work."Beca snap at him while guard tried it too.

"Mam, it's seems like your card is blocked." He says with handling her card back.

"What? But how?"Beca asks him back.

"I don't know mam you only can find that at bank." He replied apologetically.

...

...

...

"Can't you tell me what's wrong with my card? "Beca slams her fist on bank manager's desk.

"Calm down, mam. It's seems like some unauthorized activity being seen on your card that's why it's blocked. We have sent official letter from bank and also application letter for you for apply new card to us." Bank manger says calmly.

"What kind of unauthorized activity? And no I didn't get any type of letter."Beca says in frustration.

"As I told you We already sent it two months ago." Bank manger says yet in calmly voice.

"Uuughhh god. Perfect."Beca says to herself knowing it should be her previous address.

...

...

...

So here she is standing right outside of her old house where she was used to leave.

* knock knock*

One middle age women opens the door." Hie. You Don't know me but I used to leave here before you. So here's the thing that .. maybe my bank sent letter for me... I mean do you have any letter under name of me... Beca Mitchell?" Beca started nervously.

Women who is standing in a door looks at her cautiously then after minute she replied," yeah, I have some letters. Are you Beca Mitchell?"Beca only nods quickly."wait here I will be right back." With that she left Beca outside the door waiting. After 10 Minutes of waiting that Beca felt like ages women returns with letters.

"Here." She handles Beca four letters. Beca checks letter from bank, one from some kind of insurance offers and two are from Chloe. At this time her hands are shaking little one is seems like normal letter which ginger used to wrote her monthly but second is something different with pink cover. She stuffs all letter into her purse and thanks that women , quickly made her way back to her house.

She was temporarily forget about Chloe's letters due to her bank's stupid process until that night when she found it on her purse. She pull out both letters from her purse. She decides to read first letter which was she is right about being regular monthly letter. She quickly finishes it she hold second letter as if it is very precious thing she reads the title on cover " My Dirty Little Secret" written in Chloe's beautiful handwriting which she didn't notice previously. She opens it gently , read it slowly by every sentence her heart beats faster and faster.

 _Chloe beale loves her._ That one thought makes Beca's day perfect. But then she recalls her last interaction with Chloe, every sentence said by Chloe, her expressions, Beca's own response that terrified her to death. She pushed her away. She pushed Chloe's love and now she has to do something. Beca cries and cries, blame herself for her stupidity, her insecurities.

About last half year she wished for Chloe would love her same, she wished for her constant presence in her whole life and what she did when she has her chance, she blew it. She has to tell Chloe before it's get too late.

 **Author notes : This is a very same day when tom called Chloe for meeting.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Proposal

 **Author notes: I am really sorry for my long break. Here is the new chapter came. Enjoy pitches.**

The day has arrived where everyone's life going to change...

The day has been started everyone woke up with something on their mind either a decision, aim, worry, insecurity, or a hope.

Aubrey woke up with weird feeling like something bad is going to happen but having zero clue of exactly what. Stacie woke up with overly concerned feeling for her friend who she knew going to regret her decision. After a phone call from Tom Stacie tries to convince Chloe not to meet him as he gonna be a bad news in future. But considering Chloe Beale she ignored Stacie. Now look at Chloe she woke up with insecure feeling about her own decisions but she is not going to back out only for her Beca. Beca woke up with only one thought that she is going to win her ginger back. Michael woke up with partly hope and partly worry for her brother. On the other hand Tom was beyond excited for the day before him like he was dreading his whole life for this day.

Here now Chloe and Stacie waiting for Tom and Michael in meeting room with an awkward silence. "Don't get me wrong Chlo but this is a very bad idea. I haven't feel nervous ever not even when Dean threat US to banned." Stacie broke the silence and try her last attempts to change Chloe's mind.

"Okay, Stace. First thing first, you have told me this like a million times and second I might have remind you you were quite busy on phone texting someone or should I say 'sexting'?" As Chloe finishes her sentence Michael chose to enter at the exact moment when Chloe says 'sexting'.

"Oh, is someone sexting or I just misheard something?" Michael asks sitting on chair across them.

Before Chloe can reply him Stacie cuts her,"NO ONE... I mean yes you clearly misheard said texting."Stacie stammers the sentence as blushing hard. _Is Miss. Hunter just stammered or am I dreaming? Is this worlds last day? Chloe thoughts._

"Okay. I'm sorry that I'm late. Tom would be here by any minute." Michael said after a while regaining his professional tone. By just mentioning Tom's name uneasy feeling came over on both the girls.

"Sorry for the delay." Tom rush inside the room and quickly apologize everyone before set his eyes on Chloe. _By the speak of devil. Stacie thoughts._ Yes he was changed like was used to wear jeans over leather jacket with leather shoes, like a cool actor back in the college. That's why he was a role model, a style icon. Now look at this Tom Total opposite in a tux. No one from college could imagine Tom in a businessman's suit.

Chloe clears her throat to avoid Tom's gaze, "It's okay. We haven't really wait that long. So... can we get to the point straight?"

"Yes, I would like to. So here's my proposal..."

...

...

...

Beca was more determined to find Chloe but how is she going to find her? She is currently driving aimlessly in LA, checking every park in Nearby as Chloe loves park. Yes she was tired, almost didn't sleep at last night but she has to find Chloe , have to apologize to her. It would be lot easier if Beca have phone apparently she don't have one as she didn't want anyone into her life.

 **Back to meeting room**

"...We will offer Beca Mitchell post of a music producer for our new upcoming album. I'm assuming that if you are recommending someone so that person would be talented enough to handle this post. Sure there will be bond between Beca and company, nothing major just company policy and business related. If she get her job done successfully we will offer her further you know about our company's reputation and all." Tom explains everything to girls. Both girls have big smile on their face which dropped sudden at hearing change of tone.

"But..."

"I don't like that but their." Stacie says.

"Chloe you have to go on date with me once." Tom finishes his sentence ignoring Stacie.

 _Their it goes, the devil has returned. Stacie thoughts_.

Silence. A pin drop silence. Chloe's heart stopped for a second. She want to run away from there and never return. But she remembers why she came here first place. She would do anything for Beca. This is a golden chance for Beca and what could go wrong with one date if only she knew. "Yes. I will. But only one date." Chloe says after long pause catching everyone's surprise gazes.

"Perfect. Today 7 o'clock I will pick you up. Sounds good?" Tom asks excitedly.

Chloe only nods as reply.

...

...

...

Along the way hotel room neither Chloe or Stacie spoke to each other. Both of them didn't know how to approach a conversation, they don't even know what to say. Chloe was sitting on the edge of bed and Stacie was pacing back and forth.

"Stacie... STOP you are making me nervous." Chloe says broke the silence.

"What the hell was that Chloe? Do you know what did you back there ? Did you finally lost your mind?" Stacie yelled as she runs her hands from her hair.

"See. Stace try to understand me. I just did that for Beca and its just only one date. It's not like he is asking me to marry with him." Chloe says try to stay calm.

"He is a devil. Last time I checked he didn't treat you very well and the broke up part create a legend back in Barden if I remind you." Stacie snaps back.

"Stacie, that was past and you have seen he is changed. This date could give Beca a golden chance to prove herself."Chloe says to sound reasonable.

Stacie didn't respond on that but her doubt and insecurities has doubled.

...

...

...

Chloe and Tom sitting on five star hotel for their date. Waiter served their dish.

"You still like lobster right?" Tom asks. Chloe nods slowly. She hasn't say anything. This situation is very awkward for both of them. Chloe don't want to go things further too far and Tom don't want to ruin his second chance.

"Okay.. Chloe. Just so you know I want to say that, you were my only one. You were amazing to me. You always has been there for me but I didn't even say thank you.I treated you very badly would be understatement. I was lucky that I had you, but I only realized that when I lost you. But Chloe I've changed, I've changed for you. Please give me one last chance. I'll love you like NO one else love you more. I'll treat you like my princess." Tom says desperately looks hopefully into Chloe's eyes.

"Tom... I don't know...Tom. Please it was long time ago. I don't love you anymore." Chloe replies but she don't want to break his heart.

"I'll make you love me. You will love me again. You will fall for me like you were once." Tom tries once again.

"Tom, I can't." Chloe says back.

"Why?" Tom asks.

"Because I am in love with someone ELSE."Chloe finally tells him.

Tom didn't respond his face felled instantly as soon as Chloe's sentence hit him hard.

"I'm sorry Tom. We should go home." Chloe apologize. She can feel his heartbreak. She stretches her hand and gently squeeze Tom's hand. He just nod quickly while looking at his plate.


	18. Tears

Chapter 18: Tears

Stacie was worried for her friend. It's not like she don't want to Chloe date someone it's more like she don't want to Chloe date Tom. Tom was doofus. He was self centered, a very opposite end of Chloe. He was a devil and once a devil always a devil.

 _"Why can't I come with you?" Stacie asks._

 _"Because it's a date." Chloe replies flatly._

 _"So you are going to date him then?" Stacie asks again._

 _"NO. I'm not dating him. I'm going to finish everything before it starts again_ _. it's a closure_ _." Chloe replies as calm as possible._

 _"So why didn't I'm allowed to come with you again?" Stacie_ _is_ _never going to back down._

 _"Because I'm a grown up women who can handle her issues by herself."_ _Chloe reply with a hint of irritation on her tone._

 _"Fair enough then."Stacie says surrenders her hand and_ _l_ _ay down on bed._

 _Before Chloe can ask Stacie as if she is mad with her or not she heard a knock on Door._ _She went out from room to answer the door and came back after a minutes._

" _it was Tom. I'll be back around 9." She looked at her friend who was lay on her back staring at ceiling, "bye, stace." No reply. Chloe let out a sigh and left._

.Stacie is not going to let alone go Chloe with Tom. She is not going to break her promise that easily. That's how she found herself outside the hotel where Chloe and Tom is having lunch. She enter inside and sit behind their table as she can hear them but she kept her back to Chloe as she wouldn't see her.

"So, how have you been, Chloe?" Tom asks.

"I'm fine I guess." Chloe replies softly, then takes a sip of water.

Beca searches every park, every hotels as she could with a hope of she could find her readhead and corrects her mistake. But she now started to lose hope as she haven't find her and it's almost 8. She park her car outside her favorite restaurant for lunch. She haven't eat a single food since morning except water. As she thinking about Chloe probably head back to Atlanta she saw a flesh of red hair girl sitting on a chair inside a hotel. It's not someone with red hair yes she is Chloe. Chloe Freaking Beale. What a Coincident! Beca was so happy but her smile fades away as she saw her with No one else but one and only with Tom. She can see Chloe was talking with him and clearly not happy but before she can do anything Tom leans forward and captures her lips. He is Kissing Chloe and On the other Hand Chloe is not pushing him. How could she do that….. Chloe loves me….. Not him. Still she is kissing him…. Chloe admit her feelings didn't she…or she was messing with me?... what a Bitch….. Beca grips on Steering wheels so tight that her knuckles turn white. She couldn't see this. This broke her heart in millions of pieces. She droves her car as fast as she could. She don't want to see any further. Tears rolling down on her cheeks but she didn't care.

Chloe and Tom Were having nice dinner untl their conversation went on High School Days when they were so much in love with each other or at least Tom Was.

"See Tom I know What are you thinking. But…" she pauses and stares at her plat as she couldn't look towards him.

"Tom I Don't love you anymore" she replied by long silence overcome both. But suddenly Tom leans forward which is go unnoticed by Chloe as She was looking down. He captures her lips and Chloe remains straight as she was too shocked by his actions. A several seconds later when her brain registered what was happening she push him away immediately.

"What the Fuck you are doing? I just told you I don't love you" She was yelling at him.

"I can make you love me again." Tom Said back.

"I can't believe you" Chloe nearly spat at him.

"I … I … just…. Love you so much…. I'm..I'm sorry." He said And quickly made his way outside of hotel with tears trailing on his cheeks.

Chloe just sat there in utter shock and felt really guilty. Because she has never saw Tom cry, never even after when his pet dog was dead. She can understand how Tom is going through his love of life is rejecting him because she is going through the same. But she has accepted it. After a while she can feels herself crying too. She paid the bill and left the hotel.

Stacie couldn't help but felt bad for Chloe and little bit for Tom too. As when she was about to stand from her chair her eyes lands on familiar person, none other than Michael. He didn't seem to notice her though she approach him.

" So I'm not alone her who is stalking." Stacie sat across him.

"Oh, you? What are you doing her?. Oh.. I guess wrong question." Michael chuckled shyly.


	19. same old days

Chapter 19: Same Old Days

2 months passed by but she don't care, because that was the worstest time of her life. She came back to Atlanta, her home for last 7 years still she felt like something is missing. Everything is get back to normal, all Bellas are back to their work the oath is long forgotten. Good thing is she shares her apartment with none other than Aubrey posen with occasionally visit from Stacie. Chloe can't help but always think about Beca. She wished somehow they could be friends again. She always wished that she didn't wrote that letter, she shouldn't confess her feeling but even though she hasn't confessed would Beca remains her friend? And top of that Tom is back in her life again. Of course Chloe makes herself clear that she would be his friend only which doesn't stop him because he seems okay with it. He and Chloe goes for occasionaly hang out but that doesn't keep away from thinking about certain brunette. Chloe was becoming insane is understatement so she decides to get herself busy with work. She opens her own dancing academy, 'Bellas'. She has her old job too. She works at school in week day and Saturday Sunday at her dancing academy. Everything is going to be fine when one day she gets frantic call from her fellow Bella, Emily.

"Chloeeeeee !" Emily basically yelled over the phone which causes redhead to flinch and put her phone away from her ear.

"OMG, tone it down can you?" Chloe says back while rearranging her phone to her ear.

"Thank Aca-Gods that you receive my call. I almost call every Bella I know I am going to insane now. Please help me." Emily stops for taking breath.

"Okay, Emily. Breath. Tell me what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me."Chloe asks.

"I can't... not on the phone. Just I need you. I need all Bellas." Emily says back nearly choking her sobs.

"Don't worry,Ems. We're going to help you. Just tell me Where are you now? You don't sound good I'm gonna come and get you and we will figure out something... whatever it is. Okay? Just stay calm." Chloe says waiting for response.

" I can do that. I'm... I am at Kearney's cafe near Barden. You know that right?" Emily asks.

"Yes. I know it. Just wait for me it'll take 10 minutes to start my lunch break. Give me 20 tops. I'll be there."Chloe feels concerned about legacy. What could possibly happened that she needs all Bellas?

After 20 minutes, Chloe sat across crying Emily. "Emily, oh sweetie, what happened?"Chloe says while taking her hands on her squeezing it slightly.

"It's... it's going to over... Bellas... disaster... a total disaster... I messed up a big time..." Emily says between sobs but at the end she lost it and start crying.

"I don't think it's that bad as fat amy showing her vagina to president. We're going to get through this too. You will see." Chloe pulled legacy into a comfort hug.

That's how the very next day all the Bellas except Beca gathered in a Bellas House.

"Ohhh... I missed this." Ashley said after sitting in living room couch. All Bellas scattered around the living room except Aubrey who was acting like a host, in kitchen making everyone a drink.

"Me too." Stacie agreed walking towards a photo frame of them winning at nationals.

"And I miss you guys" Emily says with tears in eyes.

"Aww.. we miss you too."Jessica says back.

"Yeah." Cynthia back her up.

A long emotional silence filled the living room.

"You know, what I missed most?" Fat Amy asks with small smile on face. Everyone look at her curiously that is the moment when her smile becomes a smirk. She quickly grab a pillow and throw it in Chloe's direction. "PILLOWFIGHT, BITCHES!"

They all emerged into heavy pillowfighting. It continues until very unaware Aubrey enters in room. A huge pillow smack on Aubrey's face which result in dropping all drinks from her hands to the floor.

All of the sudden Bella's expression change into happy to horrified within seconds. Chloe clasped her hands on her mouth, Emily's jaws open wide enough that she could catch a fly, Stacie froze from her actions which could consider as very inappropriate position because she was bending to catch a pillow near her own feet giving her full on cleavage view to Cynthia and as Cynthia being Cynthia kept staring at them while Aubrey is fuming red, all other faces are distorted.

"What the Hell?" Aubrey nearly yells which results Emily to flinch.

"Not hell.. definitely a heaven" Cynthia replies back without even realising the situation, still engrossed in a view in front of her.

"Aca-scusme?" Aubrey says in disbelief.

"Aca-nt-believe it." Stacie quickly stands still rearranging her goodies back realising that Cynthia is still staring at her chest." Oh CR, get over it. Show is over already." Stacie slapped her in arm.

"Aca-awkward" Fat Amy Chimes in.

"NO... that was Aca-awesome" CR says earning everyone's laughs and an roll eyes from Stacie.

"Fat Amy you are going to make drinks for everyone now because you started this and don't even try to deny it because I know that was you. All the others are going to clean this mess. I want this living room as clean as we arrived here while I'm changing my clothes which ruined by you Aca-bitches." Aubrey finishes as all just keep blinking at her. "Get to the business NOW." that was enough to make them move.

After cleaning and all everyone gets in chatting, catching up, joking, teasing again.

"Okay. I know we miss this all but that's not why we came here, are we? So Emily tell me the story." Aubrey taking the matter in her own hands.

"Seriously?"Emily asks in somewhat disbelief after which Aubrey just raises her eyebrow."Okay. So... I really don't know how to tell stories... so don't judge me... Okay.. ummm... once upon a time... uhhh... there was a... ahhhh... " Emily gets cut in mid-sentence by Far Amy.

"Don't Take this in wrong way Ems but I mean it when I first said you are the dumbest person alive." Fat Amy stated.

"Emily, I was talking about a Bella crisis. That's why we came here, right?" Aubrey says as calmly as possible.

"Yeah about that.. Oh.. I totally got I just held audition for Bellas and got us 8 good Bellas. " Emily started. Everyone cheers and whistles." NO that's not a problem. So yesterday I met Sarah McGuire."

"Sarah who?" Aubrey inquire.

"Sarah McGuire? You mean 'The Sarah McGuire'?"Chloe asks in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Fat Amy asks in confusingly.

"Sarah McGuire, first leader of Bellas 1979." Chloe explained.

"Yeah... so I got very excited and may or may not signed the contract or something with her." Emily says nervously.

"What that contract says." Aubrey says at the same time, "You signed the contract without looking?"Chloe asks.

"As per the contract we bound to participate in Sarah's Aca-world competition and if we lose we can not be continue as a Acapella group. In short Bellas would be over."Emily finishes quickly glance to the floor.

"What's so difficult. We won 3 ICCA trophies, one world championship now win one more title." Fat Amy stated nonchalantly.

"It's more difficult than it looks. This have different rules our one mistake can expelled Bellas forever."Emily says.

"And did you know that she hates Bellas so much she would do anything to made cool of ourselves. She is insane." Chloe says.

"What do you mean? You told yourself that she was Bellas first captain. Why would she hates us?" Ashley asks in confusion.

"She got terminated from Bellas after Complaints from Bellas and eventually got expelled from Braden too. She used to tortured Bellas to death and it was horrible but our system at that time didn't public this news just end the matter in very basic level. They said she was psyched and that torture was real which would be haunting them in sleep." Chloe informs them.

"Yeah. I can understand them. My whole freshmen year passed by nightmares of Aubrey making me do vertical running with that cardio shit." Fat Amy chirped in.

"I'm not that bad." Aubrey says defensively.

"Yeah. My brother used to torture me for extra desert for 7 years. So... Aubrey wasn't that bad." Flo says.

"So what we are going to do?" Jessica asks hesitantly.

"We could torture her. I know 25 way to torture anyone." Lily whispers and as usual after small silence everyone chose to ignore her.

"I need you guys. I can't beat them without you. You have to participate with me."Emily says desperately.

"We have our life now. We can't get back. Participate with new Bellas or something." Stacie says.

"NO... I can't. If there's a chance of winning that chance is with you guys. I can't beat them with new team. Please guys help me for Bellas sake." Emily keep insisting.

And that somehow after a long debate like conversation everyone gets on board.

"We still need Beca though."CR says while cautiously looking at Chloe then Aubrey eventually all gazes fell on her one by one.

"Leave that to me." Aubrey sighs deeply knowing it would require so much patience and her energy to spend.


	20. reunion

Chapter 20: Reunion?

Aubrey knocks on the Beca's door for the fifth time now. _Oh my god, what this girl is doing inside? Well I am so right about 'I will need too much patience for this'._ Aubrey think. As she was about to knock one more time more like going to break down door, Beca opens it.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks after a minute of silence of shock.

"Believe me I am not here by my choice. But whatever you have to come with me, back to the Barden." Aubrey says ignoring the anger inside her for this very brunette standing against her.

"What?"Beca says confusingly.

"You heard me. I am not going to repeat it and as much as I hate to admit but Bellas need you so you have to help us."Aubrey replied back maintaining her tone.

"And what if I don't want to." Beca says with challenging tone. Obviously Beca don't want get in mess again. She still hasn't forget Chloe for that she hates Chloe most and all this Bella thing means facing Chloe again which isn't exciting by her point of view.

"I don't care if you want it or not. I know how to make people listen to me anyway which you probably know by this time." Aubrey says mockingly for which Beca didn't even flinch back. "So you want this by hard way... hmmm... let me give that to your 'Dj equipment'?"

"You can't do that to me..."Beca shot back but after their glaring with each other Beca decides to step back. Because she knows it's nearly impossible to say against Aubrey she gets what she wants anyways."okay. I'll take some days off after talking with my boss tomorrow. So I'll be there the day after tomorrow? But I have one condition though."

"Spit it out." Aubrey says voice filled with irritation.

"I want room for myself. I'll not share it with anyone or else I'll make my stay in hotel if that isn't possible, your call."Beca asks to save her sanity.

"You will get your own room in Bellas house itself." Aubrey says without looking back she turns her heels and left Beca alone with her thoughts.

...

...

...

Next few days are going painfully slow for all the Bellas. They all were dreading a unseen tension between them. Chloe and Aubrey decide to leave in their own apartment so that Beca will get their room for herself whereas all Bellas choses to stay in Bellas house as per their previous roommates except for Fat Amy who shares her room with Emily now. There is nothing they can do unless and until they all are gathered besides they wouldn't go forward without any set.

And as per Beca promise she finally comes in Bellas house. "Hey, shawshank!" Amy greets Beca as she enters into Bellas house to which she just ignore it as if she didn't hear it. She just keep dragging her suitcase inside and shut her bedroom door behind her.

"What was that?" Jessica asks confusingly. All Bellas exchange worried glance between them. "Maybe she met some jerks on the way here?" Emily offers hesitantly to which fat amy shrugs and says,"I should call Aubrey now she is probably chewing Chloe's head off by worrying so much."

"Yeah we won't want our captain headless." CR comments.

"So we wouldn't call her redhead right?"Flo point out.

...

...

...

1 hour later

"I told you she would come." Chloe says to Aubrey while entering in Bellas house followed by Aubrey.

"Yes but that doesn't mean she isn't going to run away. She could run away never to find again." Aubrey reply back to Chloe to which she received an audible groan. "Just get with it, okay. Where is the hobbit?" Aubrey asks Bellas.

"In her room." Emily says. "Then call her. What are you waiting for?" Aubrey nearly bark at Emily but she gets result, Emily flinch and gingerly make her way towards Beca's room.

All gathered in room rather quickly including Beca.

"So what's the plan?" Fat Amy broke the silence looking at everyone's face.

"Right for that we need plan. We have to be 100% prepared. It's something huge and important_" Aubrey gets cut off by Beca saying, "last time I checked you weren't captain of Bellas. I was and I am. So I announce that set list will be prepared by tomorrow and we can't decide anything before that. So I'm gonna go and prepare setlist and you do whatever you want other than disturbing me." With that she gets disappeared in her room again.

"What's the matter with her?" Aubrey tried hard to suppress her anger down.

...

...

Next day they gathered into rehearsal room.

"Okay.I finished our set list so we can start our choreography." Beca says while arranging her laptop on desk.

"Beca but we need to discuss on lots of topic before." Chloe approach her.

"I am a captain here and I think we will practice on over vocals today." Beca says without looking back at Chloe.

"Well I'm a co-captain and I need to discuss few things with you before I finalized them." Chloe argues with her.

"Exactly you are co-captain so you can handle those from now on I'm I am the in charge of Bellas set list, voice in charge while you can handle other things and please don't bother to ask me . We will be handling our responsibility separately." Beca says calmly with zero emotions.

"But that's not how things works." Chloe says back.

"Exactly now deal with it or quite." Beca says not changing her tone at all which causes redhead to drop her jaw and Bellas to be dumbfounded. Whole rehearsal went into awkward tension but no one gets killed or something.

Week went by similarly like a routine come, practice on songs, rehearse the choreography. No teasing, joking, even talking on between. Whenever Chloe goes to suggest or say something she always gets snapped by Beca.

...

...

Another rehearsal day,

"Okay from top to bottom, again" Chloe says in authoritative voice.

All Bellas takes their position and starts to repeat their choreography.

"Beca, you are not doing it properly. Your hands should be on your hips and your left leg slightly back and right one bending... I'll show you..." Chloe approach and begins to direct Beca in correct position. As soon as she takes Beca's hands on her Beca snatched it from her.

"Jesus Christ! I don't need your help. Can you just back off?" Beca shrieked, " I need to revise the set list you all continue with your practice till I return." And then she goes to her safety zone towards her laptop.

"Girls carry on I'll be right back. I need to strengthen some things, like right now." Chloe says determinedly that gives all girls a stomach wrench feeling.

"What is wrong Beca. Something is bothering you and this is affecting US. We're not going to win this way. Whatever it is you can tell me." Chloe says cautiously.

"Nothing is wrong with me Chloe. You can go back to your place." Beca says to Chloe.

But Beca Chloe can reply there is knock on door. Beca and Chloe turned their heads towards door rest of girls stopped practice is standing there with bunch of roses and sheepish smile on face.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Chloe asks Tom.

"I came here to visit you. I am here for my business meeting that ended early so thought we could hang out or something?" Tom asks Chloe hesitantly.

"Ummm... sure I would but as you see I'm little bit busy here." Chloe reply Tom feeling uncertain and little bit guilty.

"Yeah.. I... I'm really sorry I haven't thought about it... you know... you being busy...it's not like... you free all the time...maybe later...I mean tomorrow...I'll call you? If your busy then it's totally fine..I just thought... I.I... will stop talking...and just go." He rambled quickly and turned to leave but then again stop and, "It's for you." He handed Chloe roses. She eyes the rose but takes it anyway. As he turned to leave again.

"Thanks." Chloe says with small smile which makes Tom smile himself."For roses." She waves the bunch towards him. "I'll message you later." He just nodded at her leave.

Beca fuming was understatement. There is mixture of jealousy, lost, betrayal, heartbreak and many emotions she doesn't know. ' _How dare she. First she confessed her feelings over a letter then she goes and kiss Tom from all of the people. I thought she loved me but see this lovely dovely couple. How can she loved me and the very next day kiss ex and make a date. Bitch.'_ Her thoughts was cut off when she realize Chloe comes back to her. All she want to do is scream at her, blame her for everything. Beca wandered her eyes on everything but Chloe and that's when her eyes landed on a costume which she supposedly for their upcoming event. She found her excuse a perfect way vent.

"What the fuck is this?" Beca point to the paper.

"It ...it's Bellas costume for next onstage performance." Chloe says back quietly realising sudden change in Beca's expression. She sees some emotions on Beca's face for the first time after Beca came back other than her robotic face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This... this what you called a costume. It's worse than that flight attendant dress." Beca yelled throw the paper at Chloe.

"I suppose to tell... if you like or you want some changes_" Chloe cut off by Beca's high pitch voice."some change? You think that needs some change... that needs whole remake which remarks that you are not doing your job properly and you thought I am affecting Bellas it's clearly you."

Chloe is on the verge of tears but she attempts to say,"Beca... I...What happened to you? What have I done to you? Why are you so cold to me?"

"Really? You are asking me? God... you are so shameless..you fucking bitch. Just stay away... stay damn away from me." Beca yelled again ignoring Chloe's watering pleading eyes.


	21. When you let her go

Chapter 21 : when you let her Go

That day went away with ghosting silence like someone's is dead or is going to dead. No one dare to utter a word from their mouth even if they reached at home. All Bellas are just thankful for once that Chloe and Aubrey aren't leaving under same roof of Bellas house. Even Lily didn't whispered anything weird sentence. No other sound has been made as they scared that any sound could do any worse than it is. Just Bellas going to surrender themselves to sleep in dead silence one sound interrupted it. (Except of course Beca)

 _ ***Ding!***_

 _ **Message received**_

 _ **Please come tomorrow one hour earlier than our decided time schedule.**_

 _ **~ Yours sincere Bella Chloe beale.**_

Well that sounds something.

All Bellas except for Beca gathered in practice hall unsure of what will Chloe gonna do even Aubrey didn't know anything. When she asked Chloe about message this morning Chloe just shrugs and told her to go ahead and she'll catch her there. Fat Amy silently praying that Chloe wouldn't make them for more cardio. Chloe marches into hall wearing business women suit blue shirt over Gray colour suit very serious expression on face, all Bellas (except Beca) scrambled into one line. Chloe stops in front of them facing them flashing a small smile.

"Thank you for gathering here in very short notice. I want to announce something." Chloe starts pause for taking deep breath, "Bellas is my life, my family, you all are my sisters. Bellas give me inspiration, motive, meaning to my life for last 8 years of my life..." Chloe gets cut by Aubrey.

"What the hell is going on your head?" Aubrey asks worriedly.

"You have been my backbone for last few years, you have been very supportive of me. I will be very thankful for that. Now it's time to back down, to step back a little bit for the best. I, Chloe Beale member and sister of Bella also a co-captain of Bellas for last 4 years will stepping down as a co-captain and Bella. I'm quitting Bellas." Chloe finishes and chocks her sob back. All gasps loudly. "You can't do that. It's against the rules isn't it? Aubrey?" Emily asks Aubrey hopefully to which Aubrey just shook her head.

"Emily, it's fine. We don't need another arguments during Bellas practice, do we? And it's not like I won't be around anymore no one can stop me from doing that. If you need any help from me you can ask me. Remember once a Bella always a Bella. So from now on Aubrey?"Chloe motion to Aubrey come forward to which Aubrey quickly follows. "Aubrey will take my place as co-captain, Emily you will shadow her, learn from her as you can. Aubrey take this my resignation letter give it to Beca and promise me to not argue with Beca about my leaving Bellas. She'll lead this group and we're going to win that competition." Aubrey steps closer and hugs Chloe which soon becomes group hug.

"Oh... okay. Enough you guys." Chloe tears up a little bit. A sudden opening of door startled them. Beca enters the hall gets confused by seeing the scene in front of her. She was sure she is early like 30 minutes early so why all the Bellas are here hugging Chloe? Beca eyes everyone cautiously her gaze met Chloe's once for second before Chloe Averte her eyes but that was enough to see Beca pain in her eyes. Chloe quickly faces Aubrey , Aubrey gave her slight nod. Chloe started walking towards her. No she is walking towards door and just like that she was out of the practice hall in matter of seconds before Beca could ask anything or say anything. Beca wanted to apologize for her behaviour but she would never apologize to Chloe ever.

When Beca turns her head towards Bellas all she can see is two green eyes. It was Aubrey's of course. She just hands her Chloe's letter.

Beca feels Guilty that she made Chloe to quit Bellas. She knows how much it means to her, that NO matter what she would never give upon Bellas. But she was so mad and feeling betrayed by Chloe that she couldn't bring herself for being guilty. But all eyes which are boring holes in her skulls aren't thinking same, at least a particularly Green eyes pair.

 **Author notes: I'm sorry guys for late updates. The thing is I'm not that motivated by this story anymore. So that's it for now**.


End file.
